


How Can We Save The World If We Can't Save Ourselves?

by sisi_fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_fangirl/pseuds/sisi_fangirl
Summary: Adrien gives into his feelings and everything seems to be ok... Lila is keeping her promise to turn everyone against Marinette and she keeps having an impact even after sh  is brought down. Adrien will never side with the evil, or so we believe.Knowing eachother's identity makes the the Miraculous team more powerful and at the same time more vunerable than ever. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"They are ready to take down Hawkmoth and Mayura or die trying. When it’s all over,he is more alone than ever. There's one thing left for him now and that's fulfil his promise. Meanwhile, our kids are not okay and their secret pain is threatening to escape the dark cage of their souls "I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE!""YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED ME MOTHER! I HATE YOU!""I M JUST TIRED!""NINO RUN AWAY!"-STOP! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!-WHAT DOES IT MATTER?So they deside to on a break and go on vacation becoming fashion famous! Until the past catches up to them threatening not only Paris but the whole world! Will they survive?Phase 1: Lila, hawkmothPhase 2: Aftermath, secretsPhase 3: Fashion tour, relationshipsphase 4: is there a new enemy?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 52





	1. And the storm begins!

Another day is over in the city of Paris. Another supervillian defeated. Another hour he spent thinking about her. Wait! Was it only one hour, or two? Plagg says he ate 3 kilos of Camembert, but that doesn't help at all, because Plagg doesn't have a steady eating speed. There are times when he can make all the cheese in the house to disappear in half an hour and other times when he is too lazy to eat so fast. Anyway, Adrien noticed that he has been thinking about his very good friend; Marinette the last few days...Months... He caught himself starring at his classmate during the breaks thinking so much about her. Maybe even too much actually. He couldn't concentrate to do anything. He felt almost like he did for Ladybug but this.... this is stronger. He felt like he would not survive a day without talking her and he couldn't imagine not seeing her. "Isn’t she adorable? "he said to Plagg sometimes. "She is amazing!" or "So talented! I love it when she blushes!" , "did you see how brave she was standing up to that bully!". He found himself leaking such thoughts not only to Plagg but to Nino and Chloe as well. All answered the same: "I think SommOooNneeee iss in LLlooOVvveeE..." with a naughty look painted on their faces. They knew what was going on in his mind. But he denied it.

How could he be in love with two girls at once??? But the past few days he had started thinking: ladybug rejected me so many times. She made it clear that nothing is ever going to happen between us! What if it works out with Marinette? I can try at least. That was what his conscious was filling his head with, but deep inside he knew that there was a boy crying: " I NEED SOMEONE TO LOVE ME!!!! WHY DOESNT ANYBODY CARE???" But he chose to ignore it as always. Adrien knew that there were people who loved him, Nino Alya and Chloe of course. Kagami cared for him to, despite her crush on him, she was always there when he needed her –and Adrien wanted to do the same but he hadn’t had the chance yet-. So did Marinette, but she had stolen a different place in his heart. Before he attended school he could not sleep at night easily, thinking about his father not caring about him and his rejection towards his son. Those nights he used to find comfort in his mothers hug but then... She left him to. After that Adrien would cry himself to sleep almost every night. Due to his state and his feelings he now fought harder than ever to attend public schooling. A choice proven to be the right one after all.

Adrien wanted to ask Marinette out and talk about it with her in private but he couldn't ask her just like that out of the blue. He needed a reason an he totally didn't want to weird her out when he asked her. And the opportunity he was looking for came a few days later when Alya decided to have a pool party for her birthday. The whole class was invited even Chloe. The latter has been hanging around the gang for a while now. Mostly because Sabrina moved to an other city. Adrien insisted on giving her a chance and he was right. Chloe could actually be a very good person when she wasn't bossing them around. Bad thing is that Alya had also invited Lila. It wasn't enough for her to follow him everywhere on the school grounds, she had to distract him and outside of it. He did not hate her, Adrien knew that there was a reason for her lies but he is sure that she could have chosen something other than lies to cope with it. Everyone knew that she would do literally anything to drag Adrien away from Marinette.

And because this hot mess could not get on with girls very well he had to confess everything he felt to Nino and ask him for advice. He thought that he could also ask his dad but there was no point waiting 15 days after the party for advice. Adrien said all of it with one breath: "Nino save me! I really like Marinette and I don't know if she likes me back, she is just so amazing, wanna ask her out without being a total creep and I don't know the first thing about girls and I don't want to mess this up!" he sighed "Alright dude! Chill!" Nino said with a grin. "Don't laugh! I m serious!" he complained blushing. Nino tried to stop laughing but the puppy look on Adrien's pretty face and the way he just spilled out everything so quickly wouldn't let him for a moment. "I knew it Bro! I knew IT!" Nino exclaimed excited. Adrien managed to get permission from Gabriel to the party.

The party was held at a pool bar with no roof in the outskirts of Paris. The pool was long and to the entire expanse of its bottom was covered with tiles forming flowers similar to the ones decorating the bar's roof and the light pillars. When Adrien walked in he froze seeing Marinette in her bikini swimsuit and thanks to a bro punch from Nino he didn't stare awkwardly too much. It was in a bright blue shade making her look like a mermaid with her messy hair dancing slightly in the evening breeze. Chloe was sitting next to her with her hair in a stylish bun and a black 'one piece' swimsuit with laces forming the most complex thing Adrien had ever seen. Alya was talking with some people a few meters away in a classic white two pieced swimsuit and her hair braided.

Marinette was chatting with Chloe about fashion stuff while Alya was greeting the guests. Chloe waved to the boys with excitement while Marinette became almost instantly red like a tomato after noticing Adrien wearing a swimsuit -which she had never seen before, green shorts with black vertical lines,- and realising that she was wearing a bikini in front of him. Nino walking next to him with a simple red swim shorts. For a moment she thought that the Adrien Agreste was starring at her, but of course it was just her imagining stuff. When they came over they greeted each other without any clumsy incidents thanks to the whole year Mari had spent training not to act stupid around her crush. Alya also came back grinning at Marinette's "Help Me" expression.

After a few moments they were all in the water with Kim joining their company. They decided they would play a game (I don't know how it's called in English). Before they even realized, Alya on Nino's shoulders was pushing Marinette to fall of Adrien's, while Chloe on Kim's shoulders jumped out in the middle and threw them both splashing in the pool making everyone burst into laughter. Everyone had a great time. Except when Lila tried to get Adrien away from Mari and his other friends. Adrien tried about 5 times to take Marinette away for a few minutes to tell her how he felt about her. All of the attempts failed miserably, because even though it is not obvious, Marinette is quite famous at school. She was the class president, let’s not forget about that.

It was now sunset many had gone home, left leaving the secret superheroes and few others in the pool bar. Nino nodded to Adrien and then found an excuse to leave them alone in the pool. They were standing in the water at the edge of the pool where they had clear view of the sunset and nobody was around. They were silently gazing into the sun diving into the mountains, while spreading to the clear sky millions of shades of red orange purple and blue. Then Adrien broke their romantic silence. It was finally time for him to get it out of his. Chest he couldn't wait any longer. Adrien tried to get in the subject but he couldn't find the right words and ended up stammering. Marinette was getting more anxious by the second blushing and playing with her fingers. "Look Marinette… I uh... um... I don't... know uh... how..." he sighed looking down. "You know what? Come here" he told her a bit angry with himself and quickly pulled her waist towards his and collided their lips. He felt his heart beating faster than ever. Marinette forgot all of her stress and awkwardness. They just kept kissing and kissing each other. They were becoming one again and again. They both felt it. Their minds didn't know exactly what they were doing but it just felt right. They felt that they were meant to be there. Their hands just went on their own. Marinette wouldn't let go of Adrien's nape at the same time his hands were slowly moving from her shoulders to her waist and when they reached... the one was split in two again. They slowly pulled away from each other. 

They both blushed and quicker than before, they took a step back and moved their hands to themselves. "I'm so sorry... I j-just didn't know h-how to tell y-you so I um..." he started apologising but then looked at the petrified girl standing opposite to him and he went on "You can hit me, curse me don't ever talk to me again but I-I just had to let you know" Marinette starred a little longer in this awkward silence dived into the water and a few seconds later she was running to the bathrooms. Adrien rolled his fingers through his (fabulous) hair sighed and hid himself underwater for about two minutes thinking I fucked up again!!!

Marinette was sitting in a corner of her room with her beach dress covering her swimsuit. "This is a disaster a DISASTER A DISASTER!!!". "What is so disastrous Marinette?" Tikki asked with her high pitched voice. "Adrien jut KISSED ME!!!!" she answered trying not to scream. "I don't see what the disaster is here" Tikki replied confused. "He kissed me and I run away like a terrified squeal! it is a disaster A DisasTERR!" Then her mobile rang. It was Alya. "Oh my God I totally forgot about Alya!' she monloged as she picked up the phone. "Hey girl! What happened? Where are you?" Alya asked from the other end of the line. Marinette wanted to lie but she just couldn't. "Adrien kissed me and I kissed him back and then run away and now he probably doesn't want to see me ever again and he will be right because now he thinks that I'm an utter idiot and why would a hot mess like him want to date an idiot and a weirdo who can’t even walk properly around him 'cause she has been falling for him more and more every day!" Marinette explained but then was shocked from the voice replying to her. "Because this hot mess cant spend half an hour without thinking about you" Adrien confessed smiling. "I've been on speaker the whole time haven't I?" "YEP!” Alya admitted with triumph printed on her face "Nino and I have also been listening!" Chloe informed Marinette who hanged up the phone and went back to her corner to drawn herself in embarrassment.

Next day at school Marinette tried to be invisible. She hardly managed till she reached her locker, forgetting that Adrien is an expert at finding people when they don't want to be found. Especially in locker rooms. When she took the books she needed for that period and closed her locker almost immediately two hands pushed her against the metal so she couldn't escape. She dropped her books. He was almost ready to cry. He obviously hadn't slept that night. That’s how one could understand how deep his love was for her you could see in his eyes that he would love her whatever she decided. He didn't want to force her or anything but he had to know. He deserved to know. Marinette had just left everyone confused yesterday. But he had to know whether she hated or loved him or if she just didn't care. He was anxious and confused and that left some aggression escape "Please! Mari Please just give me a clear answer! I can’t keep hiding any longer I.." his lips were shut by hers for a moment. "That's a yes" she said and shyly escaped the room. Adrien was left here blushing with his hand behind his neck. He just had a girlfriend!

Adrien and Marinette had a few dates and little by little they started revealing their true selves to each other with no fear of judgment. They both knew that they were meant to be walking the streets of Paris beside each other, holding hands, being one. They were still awkward around each other btw, but not as much as before. Their kwamis had a secret meeting laughing all the way with what had just happened, but they also argued. Plagg did not see the point of their owners' identities remaining a secret between them, now that the two were a couple. Tikki on the other hand believed that they should keep the secret until the story with Hawkmoth was over, because one can never be sure what will happen next day in this crazy story of magic. Tikki won the argument mostly because Plagg didn’t want to upset her, but also because he loved her since the dawn of time.

After one more akuma defeated, Ladybug and Cat Noir sat for a few moments watching the city from their favourite spot: the top of the Eifel tower. They were leaning on the bars when Ladybug noticed an unusual expression on her partner’s face “Wow Cat! You’re glowing today! What happened?” Ladybug asked curiously. “Nothing much” he replied smiling at her “A girl just happens to find me a clawsome boyfriend”. Ladybug sighed at another pun “You got yourself a girlfriend! Why didn’t you tell me?”. “My apologies milady.” he bowed “It seems we didn’t have the chance to talk like that for about a month.” Cat replied. “Well…” Ladybug started slightly blushing “I seem to have found someone to.” Cat was surprised a bit by that answer. “What are the odds!” he said “we both get in a relationship at the same time, after being single for so long”. “Yeah right? I mean who could have guessed?” she wondered laughing. “I believe you were right. We are both better off as friends” they both smiled. “But please tell me this: is he the guy you were in love with?” he asked curiously. “Yeah! He finally gave in!” Ladybug smiled. A few seconds of silence passed but cat said “I’m happy for you guys. That was kinda your dream, wasn’t it?” “Kinda yeah... It's still a little awkward but we're working on it” she replied “Hey, do you know a small band called < kitty section> ? I think you would be interested”. She changed the subject. “Oh yeah, I know them. They do a pretty good work Of course they’re not as purrfect as moi!” Cat answered smiling in a narcissistic posture. They joked around a little more, but then they had to go, it was late.  
They were both a little jealous. They both had feelings for each other. One of those times when Marinette was sitting alone in her bedroom she realized how loving and kind Cat Noir was and actually considered giving in his bright green eyes, his complex personality and his puns. And Adrien could just stay awake for hours imagining every possible scenario and just falling for her.  
It was now a month since Arienette –as Alya called them- was realized. It was now April and Marinette’s birthday was close. She was out with her boyfriend when the conversation went to Ladybug and Cat Noir. It was awkward but it got hilarious and cringy enough, when Plagg decided to activate his plan. When Adrien said “I guess we’ll never know who they really are” he jumped behind his shoulder and almost shouted he announcing “I don’t know about YOU TIKKI but CAT NOIR is THIS GUY right heRe!”. Adrien was shocked and just stared at his kwami. “Plagg???????????????” Marinette said right before an annoyed Tikki showed herself flying to Plagg. “PLAGG!!!We talked about this!” “No, U talked. I heard you and just ignored your disapproval.” He explained. “PLAGG!”

Adrien and Marinette were just starring at each other trying to process that new information and how it just altered everything they thought they knew. Plagg and Tikki started arguing again, while their owners were just staring at each other until Marinette awkwardly asked: “how can we be so OBLIVIOUS??? I mean I have my wall full of your pictures and I never noticed? ”. Adrien was ready to make a similar question when Tikki stopped in the middle of the fight and answered “It’s magic don’t bother. We were supposed to tell you after the defeat of Hawkmoth, but this personalization of utter mischief over here decided to bent all the rules again” she said angrily in the end. “Come on! It was getting TOO ridiculous for me to tolerate it!”.  
A while later the couple was still trying to wrap their heads around it.  
“So you only pushed me away because you were too in love with… me?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s what kinda happened.” Marinette was already blushing awkwardly “That doesn’t make sense!” Adrien exclaimed indignantly “Wait, what about Kagami?” Marinette asked “Oh, I was never in love with her! I was just confused, after you rejected me… for me… again!” he explained. “But you asked me for dating advice!” “here comes the worse part… I uh… I indented to ask your help for Ladybug, but I thought you’d laugh so….. yah…”. “Alright imma out!”. “Plagg’s right this was getting ridiculous!” Adrien noticed. “You know what’s worse? Alya and Nino are Rena Rouge and Carapace…”Marinette informed him “What? Okay… okay … … WHAT???”  
Later they transformed, sat on the highest roof they could find and just joked about how they fell in love with each other twice, while watching the stars. It was about midnight when they heard a loud crash and sirens going crazy. That was their queue. Kissed in front of the lights of the city and then they left their romantic spot and run to save Paris. It was no super villian, only a dude breaking in a jewel store. They dealt with him quickly with the aid of the policemen. Then they had to return to their homes.

It was Marinette’s birthday. It was a school day but that was fine. Before Ms Bustier walked into class Adrien had prepared a very special gift for her. When everyone was on their seats, Adrien stepped on his desk so he could be seen better by the ones in the back. “Can I have your attention for a moment please? Thank you. So, today it’s the Birthday of a very dear person to us all; Marinette!” He turned to face her, and then back to his class “She has helped us all more than once and continues to do so every day. I believe we are very lucky to be considered her friends. We should start repaying it to her somehow. And I just wanted to share this. I consider myself the luckiest person alive for having the privilege to call Marinette my girlfriend. I hope I never lose it” He smiled once again at Mari. Everyone started cheering “And I wanted her to know that I will do anything to make sure she is happy! And that’s a promise!” Adrien higher the tone of his voice so he wound be heard above the crowd. Alya and Nino who were like <> And Lila who was just burning in her jealousy. When he finished he jumped to the step next to his girl, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek and sitting back down to his seat properly right in time before Ms Bustier came in “That was very nice Adrien” she said. Adrien blushed realizing that Ms Bustier watched his whole speech standing to the door. Marinette was blushing to and everyone started clapping excited with a nod of approval. Now there were two tomato faces one behind the other for the beginning of the lesson.

Around 7 in the evening Marinette went on a walk with Alya, while Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel were running to Marinette’s house with boxes full of party decoration stuff, vinyls, confetti etc. straight from the manor were they had been prepared by Chloe the previous day, while Kagami was sending texts to all of the class to inform them about the time and place and making sure everyone would come. Luka decided to help Marinette’s parents cooking, since the kitty section needed some extra space but they also wanted to enjoy themselves. Homemade cake of course. By the time Marinette was back with Alya, the furniture were pushed aside making way for the people. Everyone was there. Nobody was akumatised that day, because that day was perfect. Adrien had one more gift for the love of his life in a folder. “What is that?” she asked examining the folder before opening it. It was signed by Gabriel Agreste! “Well… One of your sketchbooks somehow slipped in my bag and it just so happened that my father found it open on his desk…” Adrien explained shyly looking down grinning and playing with his fingers behind his back. Marinette was reading aloud the letter inside the folder.  
Dear Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng,  
Mister Gabriel Agreste was quite impressed by your fashion designs and your talent despite your age. We are pleased to inform you that Mr. Agreste has accepted you to work in his company starting as common designer Level Beta when you reach your 18th years and have completed all necessary schooling.  
For now you and your family are invited to dinner in the Agreste Manor. You will be sent an e mail specifying the date and time of the meeting,  
Yours Faithfully  
Nathalie Sancoeur, on behalf  
of Gabriel Agreste


	2. She keeps her promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing I hate most in the world is lies. And so does Marinette. It hurts when your life starts falling apart because of the thing you hate the most and the ones who you called friends are now against you. Even if there are still people who care about you, they don't in your mind so things get complicated... Enjoy.

Another day begins in the beautiful city of Paris and everything is as usual. Marinette meets her friends outside of school and her boyfriend gives her a warm back-hug. They chatter waiting for the bell to call them in for the first period. Everything goes normal until lunch time. Nathaniel came to their table angry. Chloe thought that if he didn’t look like a tomato-boy before, he surely did now. "Marinette you know pretending to be something you're not, is a bad thing" he confronted her about something nobody understood. "Nathaniel what are you talking about?" Marinette asked confused. "You never liked me, or my drawings and you want to be called my friend? You just keep pretending to like everybody around here but you are just a nasty liar! Friends are not supposed to talk shit about each other to their other 'friends'. If you don't want me to be bothering you anymore just get your face up and tell me the truth!" he explained. "I never EVER said anything bad about anyone and you should know that!" she stood up. "You want the truth? Well here it is: I really admire your talent and wish I had it, but it’s your thing. Everything I say, every single word that comes out of my mouth I mean it 100%. What you've been told are just slanders. Don't believe anything you are told to believe." she finished and be bell rang again for P.E. class "This is not over yet" Nathaniel said and left. "What was that?" Alya wondered when they all stood up to leave. "Ouch! That must have hurt." the most hated voice of all said standing a few meters away from them.

  
-Finding out that the ones who said that they love and care about you are actually fake and say bad stuff about you behind your back. Betrayal...  
-Lila leave before I punch you!  
-Oh I'm scared! Baker girl got angry! Honestly Adrien what on earth could she possibly have to make anyone like her?  
-A lot of things you obviously don't have. Like dignity, for a start.  
-I made a promise, and I plan on keeping it Marinette." She said and left laughing."Don't pay attention to her, girl. You know about her illness" Alya tried to comfort her as they were all walking to the basketball field. "I don't give a crap about her. What worries me is Nathaniel, I don't want him to stop talking to me" Marinette answered. "He wouldn't if you hadn't broken his trust" Marc said as he was running by. "I didn’t!" she yelled so he could hear her but Marc didn’t answer. "He is just being protective over his friend. You can talk to them tomorrow, let them chill a little." Nino advised.

  
Juleka left Rose at her house after school and walked to hers alone with her headphones on listening to her favourite songs. In a few minutes she walked into her bedroom, where she found her brother playing guitar. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing's wrong" Luka answered. "You haven't played such a depressing tune since dad left" and as she said that some angry chords echoed in the room. "You had to go there, didn’t you?" "Yes I did. We never talk about him and I barely remember his face." she sat next to him on the bed. "Lucky you!" Luka noticed and continued on his guitar "You are always there for me but you never let me be here for you brother." "I said I m fine!" He left the guitar aside and left "It's Marinette isn't it?" Juleka noted loudly. Luka came back to the door to face her "Shut up" he told her and disappeared again.

  
Next day was supposed to be a better one. Marinette was going to get things right with Nathaniel and everything would be okay. Instead of that, Marinette found a dozen of angry and disappointed eyes staring at her. Not only Marc and Nathaniel but now Max, Kim, Ivan, Milene, Alix and others would have a look of discuss towards her. Adrien wrapped his arm around her. She didnt understand anything. What had she done to push them all away from her? Next week passed like that to. Everyday she was left with less and less friendly eyes in the school yard. It was now Monday. Adrien and Marinette were trying to find a logical explanation yo this with no luck. They knew it was Lila but had no proof. Things got even worse when Alya and Nino left their side. Now the whole school was against Marinette without any reason, or so she thought.

  
After the end of the first period Nino and Alya went up against Mari in the corridors to confront her. "Girl, What the Hell?" she shouted and showed some texts on her phone "What is this?' Adrien asked. "Oh I'll read it aloud for ya! From Lila: Hey, Marinette and I text many times, that whole 'drama' is like a game we play but she pulled it too far and I think you should know. From Marinette: You know Alya is not my friend right lol! Going around chasing Ladybug like a dog like she even cares. Things she'll become a reporter one day lol poor thing. I'm just using her for homework and stuff" Marinette was baffled. "I never sent that! you're free to check my phone!" she yelled back, but Nino started reading another text from his phone "If you want a DJ don't even think of calling Nino, he is like the worst, can you believe that one time that loser liked me? eww!!!" "I NEVER sent those! To anyone! Why would I even have Lila's number? I never even thought of such things!!!"she needed to be believed by her best friends. "Lila is a LIAR!" "Yeah sure Marinette!" the couple left angrily and just abandoned her and their friendship there with the tears ready to roll. Adrien tried to comfort her "Marinette... I know..." "Not now Adrien." she turned her back on him "I just need a minute" she headed to the toilets

  
"You know she didnt do it right?" Chloe leaned against the wall "That's such a ME thing to do, but even I wouldn't do it." Adrien to leaned to the wall next to her "So who is the next to the Bad Girls List?" he said. "Oh boy, she has reached the top now. How dare she steal my place? Ridiculous!" "I'm gonna crush her scull with a hammer, or I'll shoot her dead. What's best? You know what? I got it! I am going to strangle her with my bear hands!" and his eyes shined. He was really mad at Lila. Not even Chloe had ever seen him so angry. "Easy there tiger" she chuckled "We'll find a way"  
Marinette locked herself in one of the toilets "How did this happen Tikki? Why doesn't anyone believe me? Not even Alya! How could she just believe Lila over me? I'm just all alone" she cried.  
-You are not alone Marinette. You have me, and Adrien and surprisingly Chloe!  
-That's because Lila hasn't got to them yet.  
-Plagg has entered the chat  
-Plagg what are you doing here? Marinette asked  
-Well Adrien cant come to the girl's bathroom so he sent me to see how you're doing, he is waiting outside with Chloe.  
\- Why isn't Chloe coming? Tikki wondered  
-Because, Chloe is not very good at this stuff. So, how are you doing?  
\- Awful, thanks!  
-That's why we're here Ladybug.  
-Ya, not helping, but thanks. Can you both just leave?

  
She stayed there for the whole next period until Chloe and Adrien persuaded her to come out. Her eyes were red from crying. Adrien gave her a tight hug and they started talking when an akkuma made its appearance and collided with her earrings. "NO!" They both screamed as Marinette fell on her knees struggling. Adrien kneed in front of her "No! No, no no, no, no. Milady? You cant do this! We're here remember? We care about you honey! Please don't do this! I love you remember?" he pleaded "HE 'S LYING! I CAN GIVE YOU THE POWER TO REVEAL THE TRUTH!" Hawkmoth was heard "No...he... is not… ugh!" she said. "REJECT HIM MARINETTE! HE IS MESSING WITH YOU!" Chloe yelled. "Plagg?" Adrien whispered "can you do something?" "No she has to force him out. Besides, If we do Hawkmoth will know who you are! Sometimes identity DOES have to stay secret." the kwami answered. Marinette was struggling to breathe now and a gasping voice was coming out of her. Part of her wanted to give in but she knew she couldn't. "STOP IT!" Adrien stood up and yelled at Hawkmoth "What are you gonna do? Kill her? She is 15! And I thought you were at least a bit human. She said NO so don't be a baby about it and go home Sir!". Hawkmoth answered through Marinette's voice "There are things you don't know Adrien… and I WILL return!". The akkuma flew away and Marinette took a deep breath. "Marinette! are you okay?" Chloe asked worried. "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine" she answered as she caught her breath back.

After that Marinette walked home all alone, just starring into the void. Three weeks later things only got worse. people stopped eve glancing at her. She felt like a ghost. Adrien and Chloe were trying to help her but she wouldn't open up to them. She started avoiding them to. She felt like they didnt actually wanted to be there. Being ladybug was even harder now that she cannot think straight.  
"Marinette, come here" she heard her mother calling her from the living room, as soon as she closed the entrance door. "What is it mother?" she asked curiously. "Mrs. Bustier called. She said that you failed the last exam and she was really surprised." Sabine said calmly. "Yeah, I uh.. I had a bad day, I'll do better next time." she answered quickly. "Like every other day?" Sabine asked "What do you mean?" Marinette was confused an her mother walked closer to her. "Darling, I know your father and I have been busy with the bakery latest but you can still talk to us about anything that worries you." Sabine clearly had noticed something strange about her daughter "Yeah, I'm fine" Marinette lied secretly looking away. "Are you sure?" "Yes mom, I'm just tired that's all. You don't have to worry about me." and with that she went up to her bed room, changed in her pajamas, took her diary and a pen and threw herself on her bed. Put on YouTube one of her favourite songs.  
She started writing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQk9Wc20y1c&list=PLiF5xUkUvbsGzkieUaxKMHDm11Vmhto_C&index=1 (you don't know, nightcore)  
<<What did I do for karma to hate me that much? I knew that even if Lila turned everyone against me I would still have Alya, but I was wrong. Chloe is in her place now. CHLOE! The one who hated me most of all! How could she do this to me? We were friends! And now my mom worries about me. She is definitely disappointed in me. I just told her that I'm tired and I really am. I am tired of the constant feeling that I annoy people just by being alive. Everything around me is falling apart. I'm tired of sleepless nights thinking I am not good enough. Sometimes I think the world would be a better place without me around. There are times when I look in the mirror and be discussed of my reflection. The people I've hurt because of my selfishness, I think about them to. I keep thinking a way that things would be different. I just want to be left alone, me and my useless self. I don't even want to draw any more. Not in the mood. I cant keep thinking that nobody likes me but it seem to be true. The ones who are still around me will leave eventually because they don't really care, they are just being kind and will leave little by little. I am tired of betrayal! They believed her! They used me! I gave them everything I could and now they hate me! Why do I get attached to people? They are all going to hurt me just because they can. And they can because they are so much better than me. Why was I even born. All my life I've been an outcast. Nobody will ever like me and I have to live with it. Or do I? Why don't I just kill myself! Wouldn't that be better? For everyone! I don't know. I don't even know myself anymore! I am unable to identify my feelings, If I have any left. And that hurts even more. Every day I just keep drowning and there is nobody there to save me. All I want right now is to scream. Will they even turn their heads to glance at me before they walk away?  
And while I scream in the deep ocean of loneliness   
the waters of hate fill my body   
and the chains of pain drag me deeper and deeper  
until I run out of the very last breath of happiness  
And I keep screaming until My voice fades out. And then? Nothing...>>  
"You don't know what it's like" she murmured as she listened to the piano ending the song and realising the ink was blurred from the tears she felt falling onto the paper.  
Another week had passed. It was Friday night and Marinette was leaning on the balcony seeing her classmates having fun in the park. Without her... She had her headphones on playing another great song (loner YUNGBLUD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI1NITLXIo0   
When she felt two arms wrapping her in a warm hug from behind. She didnt do anything, just smiled. "What are you thinking bugaboo?" he asked playfully "Jumping." she answered honestly without any expression on her face. "What are you waiting for? Transform and we jump together" he proposed. "I mean jumping after having given you the earrings" she explained and a tear rolled on her cheek. "Then I will have to catch you." he smiled. "Please don't" she said. "Honey please come to your senses! I am going to catch you!" he turned her around so their eyes met and he detransformed "Whenever you fall, I'll be there to catch you before you decide to jump I will be there to hold you tight and wont let you go. I will never let you go!" And they hug tight for a minute. After they pulled away Adrien finally asked " Why didnt you come to school today?". "Bet you are the only one who noticed" Marinette hypothesised. "No..." he tried to lie "Stop lying to me Adrien! Look at them! They don't fucking care anymore! I gave them everything... and they just used me! They trusted Lila over me! They won't even listen to me! I'm sure they have even forgotten my existence! They were my friends! They all left and nobody is here anymore..." and the tears just kept rolling. "You know how manipulative Lila can be. And I am still here and I am not going any where. We will figure it out together!" Adrien tried to comfort her. "So you say." "And so I will! Marinette please... Come with me on this. We will find a way. We are a team aren't we?" "I just want to be left alone Adrien." No Marinette! I am not leaving you! I love you." he insisted. "How? How can you love me when I don't love myself? Just leave me alone!" She said and went in her bedroom locking Adrien outside. "I talked to Nino." he said through the closed door "He says he misses you but he doesn't know what to believe and doesn't want to upset Alya. She is having a hard time understanding to. She to wants things to go back but she said she cant because of 'personal issues'. I don't think they hate you Mari. Maybe Lila threatens them or something. We should look into it." "Can you just leave me alone?" "Only after you promise me that we go for an ice cream tomorrow evening." he answered. " I cant" she denied. "Great! I'll be here at 7" smiled and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading. It is my first work and I hope you like it. I will try to post every weekend. Also I like interacting with people so if you want leave me your reviews and ideas in the comments and I will try to include them even if you are reading this long time after it is posted still do. Last thing I will change the title of my work with the next chapter into: "How can we save the world if we cant save ourselves". Thank you.


	3. She knows stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge time!

It was 7 o'clock, the following evening. Marinette was on her phone scrolling quotes on Instagram when the house door bell rang. She answered the door and was surprised to see Adrien.

-Why are you still in PJ's?

-I didnt think you were actually going to come. 

-Why wouldn't I? he stepped inside while Marinette closed the door behind him

-I don't know... just the way the things are...I-I am so confused...sorry... 

-Hey, it's okay. I'm here remember? he held her hands.

-I didn't ask my parents about going out...

-Don't worry, they cant say 'no' to me. Besides it's Saturday.

-I'll get ready then. she blushed and went to her room

About half an hour later they were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. They just talked about random things celebrities, arts, movies, but they couldn't avoid their own life problems. The couple strolled Paris for a while. Sudently all the people around them started screaming, then they heard an evil laugh coming from the sky calling Ladybug and Cat Noir. Then Adrien and Marinette run in an alley and transformed. Cat Noir appeared on a building "You called?" he said facing someone who didnt look like a monster but more like human apart from his claws pointy ears, really sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. "What is this?A vampire?" Ladybug pointed out and attacked him but he dodged it, caught her yo-yo and pulled it with her across the square. "Soon enough Ladybug, the whole city will be turned into something like me and no one will be able to discriminate the power of the Vampire Alpha. Nothing will then stop me from claiming your jewelry." he said while walking towards her. She noticed the dark blue and white suit, his high brown boots, his black cape with sigils on a red lace waving behind him and his teeth covered in blood that were quickly coming at her but Cat Noir hit his head with the stick. The Vampire roared and other citizens that were now turned circled around them. Ladybug was stunned, she didnt know what to do. "Milady! UP!" Cat yelled and escaped followed by Ladybug. They hid on a rooftop. "Ladybug what's wrong?" he asked after seeing her sorrowed look. "I cant focus! I was scared, heroes aren't scared! I got scared and then I got distracted and I almost lost my miraculous! I knew I wasn't good enough to be Ladybug! Why didnt I give the earrings back to Master Fu? He shouldn't have trusted me to be a Guardian!" she explained. "Shut up!" Cat Noir shouted. "What?" "Shut up! Stop saying bullshit about yourself because it is just not true!” she was stunned once more.  
"Yes we are heroes but we are still human! Humans make mistakes, but those mistakes don't undo all of the successes he was standing near her, looking into her deep blue eyes and she was starring into his kitty green eyes. "It's okay to be scared and have your doubts... but I know... you can do this, **we** can do it; **together** as a team, like it always has been."

_ "LUCKY CHARM!"  _

_ "CATAKLYSM!"  _

_ "BYE BYE LITTLE BUTERFLY."  _

_ "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"  _

_ "POUND IT!" _

_ "Paris was saved once more from another of Hawkmoth's victims" _

They were walking home chatting after the battle. It was now dusk and the sky was coloured beautifully.

-I'm sorry. We almost lost because of me Adrien.

-Don't apologise bugaboo! We won, so don't stress yourself about it.

-But if it wasn't for you we would have been captured

\- Humans, mistakes... we talked about it.

-Yeah just...

-It's fine! stop thinking about it. Think about how much you have to study to come to school on Monday.

-I'm not coming to school! Like never again.

-You cant escape it forever

\- Yes but it has turned into hell for me. Everyone is against me and talk behind my back. I cannot live like this nor with this. You'll have to understand that

-And you'll have to understand that there is no other way! You have to go up to Alya and explain what happened and then to everyone. I've seen you do it before.

-Alya hates me! If she is against me what is left for me? I every choice right now seems to be the wrong one

-Marinette you are not alone in this.

-What if I want to be? I have had enough of being hurt! It's not the first time my friends turn their backs on me! When I am alone I cannot be hurt. I cant trust anyone anymore, not even myself! I keep messing up and my self-esteem has reached the bottom.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Adrien wiped a tear from her cheek "Please come to school on Monday and it will all clear up... And someone misses you" he left after kissing her forehead.

Monday. Marinette takes a deep breath before leaving the house for school. When she arrives she sees everyone chatting before the first period. Adrien and Chloe are waiting for her. She gets closer. Everyone stops talking for a moment and then talk again. They slowly move away from the three. Marinette felt it. She felt it all. She felt all the hate coming towards her. But she hadn't done anything. She did not deserve this. Lila's winning face needed to be wiped off her face.

_**DRIIIIIINN!!!!** _

"Good morning class!"

_**DRIIIIIINN!!!!** _

"You have to talk to them Marinette. clear things up." Chloe encouraged her. "They wont want me to even look at them" she insisted "If you wont I will!" Adrien stated and left. "Where the fuck are you going?" Marinette was shocked to realize he was walking towards Alya and Nino! The bell rang again for another dull literature class. In the cafeteria Nino dragged Alya to sit with Chloe Adrien and Marinette. "Hi." she said grumpily. "Oh she speaks!" Mari sassed.

Nino-Mari please! We came here to make peace."

M-Alright then, I can hear you apology before I leave if that makes you feel better

Al-Why leave? We're supposed to fix this! Be friends again!

M- If you actually wanted to be my friend you wouldn't have believed HER instead of ME!

Ad- Lila can be manipulative

Cl- It doesn't matter how manipulative she can be! Friends stay loyal!

Al- What do you know about loyalty?

Cl- What do you know about me?

N-Lila knows things. Things that can mess up our whole lives!

Ad- You could have said so and we wouldn't be here right now

N- Yes but that includes telling you our secrets!

Ad- Isnt that what friends are supposed to do

N- Well I am not ready sharing

Ad- Did you really think we would push you?

N-I don't know what I thought.

M- We could have worked it out together

Al- Our lives as we know them would have been destroyed

M- And preferred to destroy mine! What have I ever done to you!

Al- It' s not what you've done! You 've done nothing, I really want you to be my friend but I don't want the whole Paris knowing what's going on in my house!

Cl- You should have protected it!

Ad- Chloe!

Cl- What? We protect our own right?

M- Why did you bring me here? Why did you come here?

Al- I want to fix this

M- Maybe it's too broken

Al- We can try

M- It wont be the same.

Ad-Maybe it 'll be better

M- Or worse!

N- We are really sorry about what we did. There is a chance of going back to normal and I am taking it!

M- I don't know. I-I cant!

Al-Can you just let us explain?

M- Alright I m listening. Why did you betray me?

_ DRIIIINNN!!!!!  _

AL- Later...

Outside of the classroom. "What the fuck are you doing!" Lila shouted angrily to Alya. "I couldn't avoid it. Adrien has been hunting us for weeks!" she explained as the most hated of all walked closer.

-Get away from her! She mustn't know anything. If she does...

-You're gonna do to me what you are doing to her?

-Oh I can do worse but for a start, everyone is going to know about your daddy and you hometown, plus your followers will start hating your miserable blog and you will become a nobody again as you deserve!

-You are in no place to decide what I deserve! 

-You don't care about yourself, fine! What about your boyfriend? Will he be satisfied when everyone starts to fear or pity him? Lila waved her hair and walked into the class. Alya was shocked and did not know what to do she had to talk to Marinette and explain her everything. That all of it was an act, that she had no choice. How much she wanted to escape her parent's mistakes. She couldn't though. Not here not in school. Somewhere else. Everywhere was dangerous since Lila had access in such private information. Alya went to Chloe's hotel room. Nobody would suspect those two talking about what they did. Alya wanted all five of them to meet someplace crowded but with no cameras but didnt know any place like that. However, Chloe came up with a brilliant idea. Why not throw a party? 

And so she did. Friday night and the whole class was invited. Unfortunately Lila was in the guest list so she would not be a brat about it. Marinette did not want to come but Adrien threatened to make her eat Camembert for a whole week so she had to obey. One by one they escaped in the balcony. There they had the peace and quiet they required so they cleared things up. Next step was to undo the damage and expose Lila. But how? They needed a way to prove she was lying but she is damn good at it. So what else can they present against her?

"What if we talk to her parents?" Nino suggested. "Yeah right! Tell them that this disease has gotten way too far" Alya completed the idea. "What disease?" Marinette asked. "That thing that happened last time that _she doesn't have control over_ " Chloe reminded them. "There was never a _thing_. She is just a liar and in this case, a brilliant one. She could make it to F.B.I. someday." Marinette informed them. "Then what happened? The whole school thinks that." Nino asked confused. Mari was ready to say that she doesn't know when Adrien revealed himself "I did it. She hurt Marinette I wasn't going to leave it like that! Same thing I wont do now."

"So if there was a disease, there would be a diagnosis paper right?" Alya pointed out. "So if there isn't one, there will not be anything." Nino realised "And they should also be copies of them submitted to the school about all of her _diseases_. If they are absent she will be forced to find them and bring them singed by a doctor and the government has a way to identify false documents." Adrien noted. "So how do we get access to Mr. Damocles' office with him knowing it" Marinette asked. "My dad is the mayor so I basically own the school. We do whatever we want" Chloe solved the problem and they enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night. Well... kinda....

They agreed that that bitch Lila shouldn't see them all together yet because she would probably expose Alya and Nino's secrets (that they hadn't shared). So it was Adrien and Marinette left alone in the balcony.

-Feeling any better?

-I don't know. I mostly feel nothing lately

-What do you mean nothing?

-This thing has been on for about a month and a half and it's not the first time. I know last time we were too young to realise how bad it was but it still hurt.

-Yes but it's nearly over now. We will get back to normal and the only thing that will cause us anxiety will be escaping school to beat up akumas and Omaks. It's going to be okay.

-Not quite.

-Why not?

-I realised something. All those stuff lately, my self esteem and doubts trust issues... they did not just appear now. I 've always had them. I just- I just had a way to supress them many times but they were inside me and they will always be. What happened now... It got them out of their cage. I can no longer control them.

-Want to put them back in together? Think of it like beating Hawkmoth's arse. You and me always winning. Cause love always wins right?

-No stop! 

-What did I say?

-How can you say I am loved when I don't feel it? How can you say I am held when I'm falling? How can you say it's okay...when it is more broken than ever? Because I have stopped feeling. I'm just falling

-How can I help you when you keep listening to those voices inside your head? Stop doing that! Because they are Lila's allies. It is what she wanted to plant in you for Hawkmoth to take advantage of!

-Where does Hawkmoth come into this?

-She is working with him but we will talk about it another time. The point is, you don't want to be saved. Why? Trust yourself! You are beautiful, you are smart. Damn you are fucking Ladybug. You are a superhero! Why cant you see this?

-Why do I still feel like I am not good enough?

-Because of a villain. But we beat villains right? Let's beat this one to. And he gifted her a sweet kiss on the lips and a really tight hug.

An other Monday but this one will be a good one. First period is over. The four of them are now outside the headmaster's office. They had Chloe in since she has knowledge on diplomacy. "Mister Damocles, sorry to disturb you but I had a conversation with my father, the Mayor and he asked me to talk to you." she began. Let's not forget that Chloe to can be a manipulator too using her power. "Of course Miss Bourgeois, please have a seat." the head master replied a bit anxiously.

-As I already mentioned, I was talking with my father about the students in school. The subject went to my classmate, Lila Rossi. I told him all about the diseases she said she has. You know how serious her condition is.

-Yes, yes of course. We are doing our best for her to feel comfortable in our school.

-Yes and we all appreciate that. However, when a student suffers from a mental illness or any disease, the school needs to be informed to the last detail. That fact is proven by a doctor's assurance. See my dad finds it hard to believe that one person can have that many diseases at once. So he asked me to borrow those papers for him and return them tomorrow, if that is possible. 

-That is true, but I do not recall miss Rossi handing in such papers. They must be around here somewhere. *He started looking around.*

-Mister Damocles, excuse me for interfering in your responsibilities, but I strongly believe that Miss Rossi's guardians should be called after what has been happening.

-What has been happening?

-Haven't you heard? Lila is spreading lies about Miss Dupain-Cheng again. We ignored it at first, because of her disease **we** know about, but it has gotten too far. Due to other student's ignorance about Lila's condition they believe all those lies and now are all against and angry to Marinette. It seems quite unfair to me and to my father.

-Do you have proof about this behaviour of Lila Rossi Miss Bourgeois? *he sat back on his chair*

-Well, I have the texts she sent to everyone from a fake account and Marinette herself, also Adrien Agreste is on our side based on self experience, adding her friends who have received threats from Lila Rossi. Did you find the documents?

-Unfortunately no. Where are these people and evidence right now?

-They are all in class, sir.

-Could you go an call them all here please? And Miss Rossi.

-Of course. I will be back in time.

*in class, casual maths*

"Chloe! Where have you been?" Ms. Mendeleiev shouted. "At the headmaster's miss. He asked me to grab my bag and head back with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe and Lila Rossi." All five of them stood up and silently made their way to the office. Lila was thinking what she should say while Chloe was brightly smiling ready to get revenge from the one who dared to pretend being better than her. Nobody lost their confidence when they walked in. 

-Miss Rossi, I noticed that you haven't handed in the documents needed for your diseases except asthma. They are highly needed for the school to stay in line with the country. Do you have them

-I am sorry headmaster but with all this traveling, at the start of the school year, it has slipped our minds.

-That is okay, do you have them with you?

-Unfortunately no, sir. 

-Alright, I should call your parents then to see if they can bring them.

-No, no! Sir... ugh... they are at work and probably in meetings. They wont be able to make it. I can bring them tomorrow.

-Can the mayor wait until tomorrow?

Cl-I don't think it will be a problem.

L-Is this it? Then why are they all here?

D- Glad you asked. See, Miss Rossi, I have been informed that your rare disease has taken over again. I sympathise but it crossed the line.

L-What disease?

Ad-The one that makes you lie, Lila. Forgot?

D-Mental health problems are accepted by our school but not when they have a serious impact on another student's life. this goes to the area of bulling.

L-Bulling?

A-Creating fake accounts and threatening others. Yes, bulling.

D-Since your disease is not confirmed, I have already called your parents and your mother was able to leave her office and will be here any minute now. *knock knock* That must be her. Come in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Some suspense added :) :) What do you think should happen next?


	4. Miss Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gives up and Hawkmoth takes the chance to create his masterpiece. This chapter contains description of rape, you are warned to skip the paragraphs in the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Polygraph eyes- YUNGBLUD

The one they all expected to see Mrs Rossi but they where wrong "Mister Agreste?" Damocles was shocked and so was everyone else. Gabriel never left the house for his own fashion shows and he came to a school he never liked when Lila was about to get rightfully expelled? Something more was up. "Father what are you doing here?" Adrien dared to break the silence. "Everyone out!" the fashion designer commanded. They left the headmaster and Gabriel alone in the office. "Dude wtf?" Nino said. "I don't know. He never comes out of the house. Why would he come here? Now? How could he know?" Adrien answered. "Right now he can do anything. Depends what side he is on" Alya noticed. "Which side could he be at?" Adrien asked a bit ironically. "I have a bad feeling..." Chloe said looking at Lila's smiling face After a few minutes Mr Agreste walked out of the office and left immediately after informing his son that they would talk at home.

"Mr Damocles, what happened?" Chloe asked. "Return to your classes!" the headmaster replied. "But sir we were in the middle of something. That was and remains a serious issue!" Adrien complained. "cant you be obedient for once?" Lila said and made her way to the classroom. "That is not fair! She has been threatening my friends and lied to get everyone against me! Are you just going to leave it like that?" Marinette tried to defend herself. "What about my dad sir? He asked to see the papers!" Chloe reminded him. "Tell the Mayor they are unavailable." he said and shut the door to their faces. "Lila I don't understand why that oversized bully know to come in and protect you like you 're his daughter!" Nino mentioned. "I to have my secrets" she smiled and walked ahead of them.

"Dude I don't understand what your man did, or why he did it. It is weird! Weirder than people opening chips upside down!" Nino mentioned while they were chilling during the break. "Me neither." Adrien answered "I'm gonna talk to him at home and I don't care if he is busy!". He was obviously angry but more worried about Marinette. She was just sitting there pretending to be listening to what Chloe and Alya were saying, just starring at the floor buried in her thoughts.

The bell rang again and they walked back in class. Adrien sat next to Marinette. "Don't worry, I'll convince my dad to undo whatever he did back there. We are exposing Lila and putting an end to this whole thing. it's all going to be okay bugaboo..." he tried to comfort her. "What if we don't?" she said with a hopeless look staring into the void. "It doesn't matter that much, as long as we 're together. Why do you keep forgeting that I am right here?" he once more reminded. "Can we not do this now? Physics." they agreed.

In the Agreste manor:  
"Your father is busy right now." said Nathalie outside of Gabriel's office, preventing Adrien from entering. "I don't care!" Adrien said and stormed in slamming the door.   
-Not now son.  
-Oh right now father! What was that?  
-What are you talking about?  
-Back at school! Why did you protect Lila?  
-Because her sicknesses need to be treated with care.  
-Why do you even care about her? You've only talked to her once!  
-There are things you don't understand Adrien!  
-Then help me understand! That liar is hurting my friend!  
-She is protecting you!  
-I'm not as fragile as you think! Besides, what could she possibly protect me from?  
-I promise to explain everything in due time. Then you will understand. Aren't you supposed to be practicing the piano?   
Adrien left disappointed and angry to his room. He quickly transformed and left to 'stroll' the city.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were resting on a roof top gazing into the dawning horizon. "Stop saying that you love me!" Ladybug said annoyed. "Why should I stop saying how I feel about you?" Cat Noir was really confused. "Because you don't! You don't love me. You are here because you feel guilty and then you will leave!" she hugged her knees. Cat Noir sat up putting an arm around her "Mari, we've talked about this. That voice inside your head Is lying!". "I cant understand it!" she pulled away "Who would love a girl who hates herself?". "I do!" he defended "Because I know that this girl just cant see how wonderful she is, but i have promised to help her realize the truth" he smiled. "You don't love me. It is Ladybug you are in love with" she looked away again. "My love, you could not pawsibly be fuurther from thruth!" he held her hands and tried to cheer her up with a pun but she did not even roll her eyes at him. "Ladybug wouldnt be the same without Marinette. They are the same amazing person". "No they re not." She stood up "Ladybug is a brave superhero, Marinette is just a clumsy stupid little girl." "May I remind you that it was Marinette who stood up to Chloe for years and it is Marinette who is the class president and it was Marinette who won the designing competition. You did not need Ladybug to do it!" he stood up next to her. "And it is Marinette who is hated byeveryone and it is Marinette who cannot focus on anything to do it right and it is Marinette who is just a spare piee of this world!" she stepped to the edge of the roof turning her back to Cat Noir trying to contain her tears. "Marinette..." "I-I-I need some space...… to-to clear my head." she stated and swung somewhere in the city.

(This is where you pause to have the song in the notes playing while you read the rest of the chapter links are not working so if you want you can easily find it both on YouTube and Spotify Due to this being a sensitive issue you can skip the part until the next line)

* * *

  
Marinette was walking down a lonely street on the way home. It was now dark. The only light was coming from a few light pillars. "It is amazing how you haven't been akkumatised yet. I call that a success!" Tikki said flying next to her. "Don't get your hopes up. If this goes on I don't think I am going to be able to keep it together for very long." Marinette replied. "Come on Mari! You are the positive spirit around here! You cant be thinking like the way you do!" Tikki complained. Marinette was to answer when a man's hand covered her mouth and suddenly her back was pushed against the wall in a dark alley. She was so scared. She didn’t know that man! Tikki hid. "What is such a beautiful girl doing on this street so late at night?" that creepy man asked showing his yellowy teeth in a smile.   
He threw her down on her knees. Nobody was around. He glanced at her like a hungry lion. Then, before she was able to do anything, he placed himself over her and pulled her trousers down.

Marinette tried screaming but she was silenced by that man's alcoholic lips on hers. That is when she started fighting back but he was too huge for her. He held her arms on the cold muddy alley floor. She tried to reach her phone that was ringing but she couldn't, even with tikki's help, she could not escape. She felt him inside her. Something unknown, something painful that he was doing to her. He went in harder and harder, she was crying and groaning in pain and he was laughing. Then his filthy hand was placed underneath her shirt, ripping it and undoing her bra touching and bitting more of her. She could feel his breath on her chest and her heart beating faster and faster by the minute. She could feel him over every inch of her body. A body she had just lost the privilege to call her own. He had no right to do that to her! She is crying. She is hurting so much she thinks she is bleeding. He went on and on. He was pushing and biting her lips, pulling her hair! She was helpless! The tears just kept running from the pain and the worst feelings that she had ever felt. She just wanted him gone. He had to leave her alone! One more time he pushed himself in her and a muffed scream was heard while she was trying to free at least one of her hands. Finally he left.   
He left her there, alone, freezing, bleeding, crying. She wasn't able to move her legs, it was hurting even more. Her mom was the one who was calling earlier, but she could not give her that heart attack that night so she called someone else she trusted.

* * *

Adrien was in his room when he picked up the phone. Marinette's crying voice was heard from the other line. "Calm down! What happened? Where are you?" Adrien jumped of his chair ready to transform. "I-I don't know! I w-was on the way h-home. I c-cant move. Adrien I'm scared!" Marinette tried to explain through her tears. "Don't worry, I'm coming to get you." he hang up and in seconds he was jumping from roof to roof over the street his loved one usually took to get home. Eventually he found her lying naked on the ground in the darkest alley. He grabbed her jacket that was thrown a few meters away and covered her and hugged her, let her stop crying in his arms.  
He helped her dress and then took her to his room, gave her a blanket to warm her up until he prepared a shower for her. Marinette was shocked. She had yet to realize what had happened to her. What this man had done to her. Adrien’s tap on her shoulder dragged her out of her mind. “Why don’t you have a shower? I ‘ll text your mom that you are sleeping at Chloe’s tonight” Marinette nodded and headed to the bathroom, didn’t say anything.

  
Warm water was pouring on her. She let her hair down and started washing her back with soap while staring at the blood on her legs. Her nails were scratching her bruised skin as she stared sobbing again. <How did I end up here?> She rest her head against the wall, her tears were mixed with the water drops on her face. <It’s too much! It’s TOO MUCH>. She screams in painful emotions taking over her and her body slowly sinks to the floor until it curled up like a ball. “Marinette?” Adrien was heard from the other side of the door. “I’m fine” she answered looking at her fingernails covered in blood. She realized that she shouldn’t have scratched her back that hard but it was her only way to relieve the tension.  
She walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Adrien was stunned when he noticed the bruises on her back shoulders and neck. After a moment, when Marinette sat next to him, he found the courage to ask “Do you want to talk about it?”. “Not really.” She replied with her red eyes ready to cry again. “What do you want to do then?” he asked calmly. “Go home. Can you take me home? I don’t want to go alone…” she answered. Adrien nodded and in a few minutes, he and Ladybug were casually crossing the city.

“Where were you? Why aren’t you picking up you phone? I called Alya, she said you weren’t together! I even called Chloe!” Sabine demanded to know. “I was with Adrien, my phone is dead, can you ground me tomorrow?” Marinette forcefully said and went upstairs to her room, changed her clothes and went to bed. 

Tikki really wanted to help her owner but didn’t know how. She had not experienced anything like this before. What she did was kiss her on her cheek and sleep next to her. Next morning Sabine woke them up showing her head through the trap door “Marinette! You re going to be late for school! Wake up!”. “Mother can I not go today? I’m really tired and my tummy hurts.” she begged. “Alright, just for today, but you are telling me what happened last night, later” Sabine stated and left. Marinette groaned and spent the rest of the day sleeping and woke up at night. She had on some music and sat on her balcony gazing at the Eifel Tower when the familiar pair of green eyes showed up in front of her. “Hello kitty!” she said. “Claws in. How are you?” Adrien leaned in the bars.   
"How am I supposed to be?" she asked annoyed "I don’t know. I’m just worried. I promised I would never let you get hurt and I failed!" he admited . "You won’t have to be worried for long…" she stated leaving a confused look on Adriens face "I’m breaking up with you."she stood up and crossed her arms. "Wait no please! Marinette I'm sorry! I w-" "Adrien just… It is not working out…" she said. "Marinette no" he walked closer "I know I haven’t been exactly the best boyfriend, but I can’t lose you! I love you but please! I will do anything! Just tell me how to fix it!" he pleaded "I want you to leave." she turned her back to him in an attempt to hide a tear rolling on her cheek. "Marinette…". "Adrien don’t make this any harder. Just go." she said but she couldnt face him. "Claws out!"and he disappeared in the night. Tikki- Why did you do that Marinette? You still love him, don’t you?  
-I do but this will hurt him way less now that we are broken up.  
-What will hurt him less?  
-I can’t keep going any longer Tikki. It has become too much for me to carry  
-What are you going to do?  
“I’m sorry Tikki.” She kissed her kwami and then removed her earrings, placed them in their box and in a folder with Adrien’s name on it and left it on her bed. Next morning she took a razor.  
“No Miss Justice! Don’t do that! There is still a chance to take revenge from those who wronged you those who were untrue to you. I can give you that power but you have to do something in return” “YES HAWKMOTH!”. She felt rage filling her body. Her clothes turned into a white ancient like dress and a blindfold appeared in front of her eyes, that made her see trough everything. The razor on her right hand turned into a sword and the lucky charm, Adrien gave her on her left hand became a scale ⚖, her hair were let down curly over a pair of angelic wings and her shoes disappeared.

****~~~~  


She walked around the city presenting everyone in her path to with the scale. For the ones who were good people in her judgement the scale glowed blue and they were too few. For the ones who weren't it burned in red flames. Then she would cut them with her sword sending them to the bad place. A dark place with only fire hurting anyone who is there but not killing them. She evilly smiled when she found that man who broke her body. "You broke my body do you remember?" she told him. "Let me pay you back!" she raised her scale again and the last thing he saw before entering the Bad Place was that black blindfold over her eyes making him regret everything.

Then she appeared in Lila's room, the one who broke her spirit. "Marinette? Is that you?" she said shocked as she fell on her bedroom floor. "I am Miss Justice! I am here to give you what you deserve!" Now the fire was even pread on Miss Justice's dress. Just before she was about to cut her with her sword Lila screamed "Hawkmoth we had a deal!" and Miss justice kneeled grunting. Then Lila laught evily. "See Marinette, even now I 've got the upper hand!" but before she could do anything else the sword had passed trough her. Miss Justice's blindfold was staring satisfied at Lila being consumed by the flames. Then another grunt escaped her mouth. "What are you doing! I told you to spare her!" Hawkmoth yelled. "So? You gave me the power to punish the ones who wronged me didn't you?" she chuckled. "But you have to obey me! I can strip that power away in a second!" he reminded . "Do it I don't care. But you want the miraculous right? Let me give them to you but in my own way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was altered, for the better I have to say, by a guest's comment on the pervious chapter, and a nice detail I don't think I got right by Firewall_Xceed_Dragon  
> Next task: Some dark stuff about Alya's hometown.  
> If I don't use your idea it is because it doesn't piece well in my mind or will be included in future chapters, but I will try to include it all.  
> Thank you for reading! face ☺


	5. My soul has always been a dark place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss justice continues, Mr Bug. SPOILER we see suicide at this chapter you can skip from the line and further if you would like to. Also links are not working and that got me on my nerves, but I will be recommending you songs either here or the notes so you can have some soundtrack during you read  
> In order: Baby Don't Cut (night core), Kill Somebody (YUNGBLUD), Hold on (Chord Overstreet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite a small chapter, 2246 words but it had to end at this specific point. This fic has the characters going through the a dark world and mental health and also some sensitive issues such as rape, suicide and depression. There will be a warning added in the description.

  
Adrien is laying on his bed starring at the ceiling, thinking of the reason Marinette broke up with him but his thoughts were interrupted by Plagg screaming. “ADRIEN!!! WE NEED TO TRANSFORM! Now!”. Since when does Plagg like transforming? Something must be really wrong. “What is it Plagg?” Adrien stood up and was surprised to see Tikki in his room. “Tikki? What are you doing here?” he asked. “Marinette has been akkumatised!” Plagg screamed. "Oh no! What are we doing now?" Adrien started panicking.

  
"We need a Ladybug! Someone to wear the earrings!" Tikki answered. "We don't know anyone who is worthy enough to be Ladybug." Plagg said. "I can wear the earrings." Adrien suggested. "Then who will be chat noir? We need both to win!" Plagg wondered. "I will. I can use them both and wish for Marinette to be deakkumatised." Adrien thought. "No it is too dangerous! We don't know what the price will be!" Tikki objected. "Possibly I get the akkuma, but she has fought me and won before!" he reminded her. "But we don't even know if you can hold such power! It is not like the mouse miraculous! Plagg and I combined are stronger than the whole box. Even if you win, you will probably die after detransformation! People older than you have tried and they..."

  
"Stop it Tikki!" Plagg had obviously remembered something. "We have to DO something! We have to save her!" Adrien reminded them insisting on taking both of the miraculous. Plagg has had enough "NO ADRIEN THAT 'S IT! YOU CANNOT USE BOTH OF US STIMULTANESLY! END OF STORY! You can be Mr Bug and I am Chat Noir on my own!" he exploded and turned his back on them to hide the tears of his memory. 

  
"Sounds like a plan. " Tikki noticed. **"Tikki SPOTS ON!"**  
Miss Justice was looking for the earrings when Mr Bug appeared behind her. "Marinette stop!" "Marinette is gone!" she attacked him. "No I refuse to believe it! I know my girl is still in there!" he grabbed her scales and shattered them but nothing came out of it. It just turned back to the lucky charm form. "You silly cat! You just gave your identity out to Hawkmoth!" "LUCKY CHARM!" and a sword fell on Mr Bug's hands. And the sword fight begun! Adrien clearly had the disadvantage of not wanting to hurt the opponent. Their swords were clattering with each other but Mr Bug's voice trying to talk sense to his loved one was heard above that sound. Until her sword stabbed him with cruelty inspired by Hawkmoth. 

  
She pulled the sword out and he left a grunt falling on the floor. That is when Plagg did not really think it through but did not see any other option. He cataclysm Miss Justice's blade. "Marinette let go of the sword!" Mr Bug screamed as he sudently pulled her towards him with his yo-yo, causing her to drop it. The sword turned to ashes relishing the akkuma which Mr Bug caught, deakkumatising Marinette.  
She went straight to her boy, gave him his red sword "Come on love, throw it. You can do it, I love you" "Mir-raculous M-Mister bug" he whispered and the sword shattered into millions of ladybugs bringing everyone back and healing Adrien. Marinette then hugged him tight apologising. "I am not half as good at that as you are" he smiled but he was clearly exhausted when he detransformed. "Sugar cube Are you okay?!" Plagg hugged her. " I'm okay" she replied. "Im so sorry Tikki" Marinette apologised giving Tikki her favourite macaroon to eat. 

  
"It's okay Marinette" they hugged. Adrien sat up properly and noticed what the akkumatised object was. "Marinette... What did you try to do?" he looked at her but she avoided eye-contact. "Marinette!" she stood up. "I think you should go home Adrien..." she said, but she didnt really mean it.

  
He stood up to. "Is this why you broke up with me?" he suspected. When Marinette did not answer he understood. "It is! Are you crazy? Why didnt you tell me?". "I was annoying... I don't belong here Adrien. And you don't belong with me. All hope is lost! What am I supposed to do next? What am I now? Not even my body belongs to me! The whole world would be better if I died!" Marinette confessed. Adrien held his distance. She would not really want a man touching her for a while. "What about Ladybug?" he asked. "You find an other one. I messed that up to..." "No you didnt my love. You are human to, don't forget that. And we will find a way through this, through Lila, through everything. Together, as always." he now gently held her hands. "Hold me." she cried.

  
They were standing in the middle of her room in a tight hug, both of them tearing up.  
Next day everyone knew that Marinette had been akkumatized and Lila only made it worse with her drama. Okay to be honest, Miss Justice had caused a lot of pain, but only to those who deserved it and it was on an analogy of the pain they had caused to others. "Since she gave in to Hawkmoth she is not a person to trust!" dramatic Lila said to the whole class. "Haven't YOU been akkumatized Lila? Twice actually." angry Adrien answered "Haven't you all been Hawkmoth's victims? Did we stop trusting you? No. Yet you all keep firing at Marinette without making sure that what you've been told is true!" he confronted them. Marinette was standing on the door. 

  
Lila gave some threatening looks to everyone until Nathaniel unwillingly spoke "You don't know everything rich boy! Go back home to your mommy's hug!" Miss Bustier came in and everyone sat down turning on their I-Pods. Adrien kind of hugged him self and murmured "Little kitty on the roof all alone without his lady...". "Dude, u ok?" his friend asked. "Yeah I'm fine." he lied. The truth is that Nathaniel only woken up his midnight thoughts earlier. That's it! Lila needs to be stopped as soon as possible.

  
"So Lila is not only threatening Alya and Nino but the whole school?" Chloe resumed. "Yes actually." Adrien answered. "That's it then! That's our weapon! We have to make the whole school confess to the headmaster" she said excited. "Alya can sure persuade them. She is good at talking to people" he proposed. "I'll go tell her." she left. "Wow what do you think Marinette?" he asked excited "What?" she answered indifferently. "We finally have a shot at stopping Lila from spreading any more lies! Aren’t you happy?” he sat next to her on the bench. “All right, we stop her… Then what?”  
-She leaves us alone. No more drama, that’s what we’ve been trying to do for more than two months.

  
-It is not going to change anything. You know friends stand up for each other, despite threats. Nobody did that. Nobody really wants to be my friend, I am too weird for them.   
-Well you are not too weird for me. The decision everyone was forced to make was during panic. When humans panic they don’t think straight. Alya and Nino have been through bad stuff that they are not ready sharing. Alya had a plan to get us all back together and fool Lila but we got them first, she told us remember?  
-Adrien, stop trying. There is something clearly wrong with me but you cant fix it.  
\- I maybe can if you tell me what it is.  
-The thing is… Even I don’t know what it is. So don’t try to cure the unknown okay?  
-We can find it together.  
-What if it’s nothing? What if I am just supposed to be like that?  
-Then we accept it. Nothing between us is going to change. I love you just the way you are.  
-How can you love a girl who doesn’t loves herself? I am pushing people away to protect myself or to stop annoying them but then I miss them and I realize there was no reason to push them away in the first place.

  
Next day the game is on. One after the other went into the principal’s office to finally tell the truth about Lila, who was expelled a few hours later. But Marinette was not happy. She could not be anymore. She sure was better than before but that darkness, that monster had already made it’s home inside.   
“Marinette I love you but this is going too far! Why cant you just look at all the good things you’ve done? All the people who are here for you?” Adrien told her. “You cannot understand” she replied. “Then help me! You’ve told me many things but I don’t think you’ve told me even 10% of what is going on inside your head. How can I help when I don’t know what the problem is? We have talked about this!” he once more begged her to open up. “Why should I? I am already too much attached to you and that is dangerous because when you leave, I will be hurt more and vunerable.” She said. “I will never leave. I made a promise.” He reminded her. 

  
“That’s what they all say.” she looked him in the eyes with hers ready to pour tears on her cheeks again as she walked backwards before turn around and leave. Her look was saying hold me but she walked away. She wanted him to grab her arm as he had done before but he just let her walk away.  
It was near the end of the school year now. Things were going back to normal. Lila might be gone but not forever. Marinette seemed to be batter by day. Although nobody knew that it would take just one more straw for the bomb to go off.

  
Grades day. Marinette’s house. “All those years you have been top student Marinette. Now you barely are passing the class!” Tom noticed. “I got distracted, I’m sorry…” Marinette answered. She could not tell them what had happened the last six months. They would be disappointed and ashamed of a fifteen year old daughter who is not a virgin anymore, who has lied to them and did every mistake she could in just six months, who has been akkumatised. How can apparent be proud of a girl who tried to kill herself without any absolute reason?

  
“Why did you lie to us Marinette?” Sabine asked. She was stunned. If they knew about everything it was the end. “I know that every time you said you’d be with Chloe and Alya they had no idea where you were.” She explained. “I… um….” She stuttered. “If you want to hang out with Adrien you can tell us the truth” Tom said. “I’m sorry” she apologized again. “It’s okay, we just need to know, we worry about you.” Sabine added. “One last thing honey. We have to go for about an hour but we have a cake in the oven, really important ordered by Andre Bourgeois, you must take it out at 6:30, okay?” Tom finished and they left.   
Music was on but time flew by. “Marinette the cake!” Tikki screamed. “oh shit!” the cake was not much burned when she took it out of the oven but it was destined for Andre Bourgeois! Once Marinette left the black cake on the counter she buried her face in her palms and her muffed voice has freaking out ‘This is a disaster a disaster!”. She got herself together and called her dad. “Daddy… I burned the cake.” she said on the phone. “You did what?” shocked and anxious tom answered. “Clean up the mess, we’re on our way.”

“We thought you were more responsible than that!” Sabine said while starting a new cake. “You don’t forget Bourgeois’ cake in the oven!” Tom was really angry. “Tom! Want to give me a hand? We can still be on time!” Sabine said angrily as well. “I’m coming! You better pray we don’t lose that deal!” He yelled one last time and Marinette went to her room. 

* * *

  
About an hour later she was in the bathroom. Did not lock the door since Tom and Sabine went themselves to Grand Hotel to deliver the cake luckily on time. She left a letter on the tub and let down her hair. <<No one is talking me out of it this time.>> She held a razor once more in her hands. She saw an akkuma coming towards her but she used the razor to kill it. She looked at her reflection crying in the mirror before she dived the blade into her arm painting red the white tiles. She is breathing faster and her eyes keep staring at themselves. She took it out and stabbed her other hand. 

  
Her clothes are dirty with blood. Her skin is barely showing under the red liquid. Things are getting darker. Her knees are caving in and her grunts are echoing. She falls on the floor. The razor is shining at the sunlight coming from the setting sun. Darker and darkness surrounds her. She hears her mother’s echoing voice as she keeps staring at the only thing visible now, the shine of the razor. 

_ Sabine screams. _

_ Ambulance siren. _

_ “The place look’s like a murder scene” _  


_ “Adrien?” _  


_ “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” _

* * *

_ “HOLD ON DARLING”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your ideas in the comments, I love reading them. Thanks for reading!


	6. What has happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some reveals..... some sadness...… Prepare yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I am not a medical expert and enjoy

Adrien had been delivered a big box wrapped in paper and a folder came with it. From: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The only thing it said was <<You know what to do, I'm sorry>>. Adrien was confused. What did she mean by that. He unwrapped the box and was shocked when he saw it was the miracle box! Then he understood. He hid the box and ran to Marinette's house. He just hopped he still had time. He could not even think of the possibility the love of his life was...  
The front door was open and an ambulance siren was heard fading away. He closed the door and transformed hidden behind the building. He was on his way when he called Luka. They two were friends even if they did not hang out often. They had one thing in common they could never let go off; their love for Marinette. We haven't talked about it much yet but Luka was standing by Marinette as much as Adrien in a more private way.   
-Luka, it's Adrien. Is it a good time?  
-Hey, yeah. You sound puffed, is everything okay?  
-No Marinette is at the hospital, I don't know what is going to happen. I just thought she might want you there.  
-Oh, she didn't...  
-Wait you knew to?  
-We talked about it, but latter she said that she had given up this idea! I'm on my way!  
-Meet you there.

<<Adrien?>> Sabine was shocked when she saw him rushing through the hallways and almost falling. How could he know? "Please tell me she will be alright!" he begged them and was very angry when he realized that no one could tell for sure. He sat on a chair burring his face in his palms , shaking. Sabine was walking up and down the hallway while Tom just stared at the white closed blinds of the room the doctors were trying to save Marinette. A few minutes later Luka showed up.   
-Hey Adrien... *he sat next to him.*  
-Hey... *he tried to hide his frustration*  
-Calm down a bit. She is in good hands, they will save her.  
-What if they cant? What if it's too late?  
-Marinette is too good a person to leave like that. God wont take her away yet.  
-How can you tell?  
-I can hope  
-It's all my fault Luka. I should have been there for her. She was crying out for help and I ignored her!  
-Don't do that now...  
-But it's the truth! I made a promise, I promised I'd protect her, I swore I would let nothing happen to her! I had a job, and I failed...  
-It is not only yours... I should to had given her more time to open up... I……………  
-And why does she have to pay the price? I should be there! Not her! She does not deserve it!  
"Our child Tom! Our child was suffering and we didn't notice a thing! And now she might…" Sabine was sobbing few meters away from them. "Shhhh… I know, I know" Tom tried to stay strong but he was thinking how the last thing his daughter heard from him was yelling about a stupid burned cake. 

Suddenly one of the blinds of the window were raised, probably the doctors needed some more light. Now everything was visible from the outside. They could see Marinette’s unconscious body receiving the doctors’ electric shocks attempting to revive her. The heart monitor was ringing like crazy showing a straight line which Adrien noticed. He busted in and was blocked by a nurse “Sir you can’t be in here right now” she said but he wasn’t listening. Luka had to hold him while holding himself as well.. “Marinette!” he kept screaming. “HOLD ON! IT’ S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!” Luka and the nurse tried to talk some sense to him while Tom and Sabine were watching their daughter laying motionless on the table praying to God to show mercy on their little girl wishing they could exchange their lives for hers. 

Adrien’s phone started ringing. Luka managed to get pass the nurse and reached Marinette. “Please Marinette wake up! Wake up you don’t deserve this! I love you!” he glanced at Adrien being pushed outside still calling for Marinette “CAN YOU HEAR ME BABY? PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” Then he turned back to Marinette. “He loves you, more than me and he wont take it nor will I So if you don’t love yourself enough to brake through, I know you love him and you love your parents. So wake up for them!” he pleaded whispering. “Clear!” was heard and Luka let go of her hand and took a step back starring at Mari’s body spasm from electric. The heart monitor started beeping slower indicating life.

Everyone sighed with relief. “I told you she would be alright” Luka grinned at Adrien. His phone rang again. He picked up and Nathalie was on the other line “Adrien where are you? Your father is worried!”. “I…um…on my way.” he replied “You’d better! Your father is angry.” She hung up.  
About half an hour later Adrien was in his father’s office.   
-How could you leave without saying a thing! Do you realize what could have happened to you running around Paris without protection!   
-Marinette almost died father! I did not have the emotional capacity to think about that!  
-That was her choice! You have nothing to do with that!  
-I have everything to do with it she is my girlfriend!  
-Pity…  
-How can you talk like that? Why are you against her? You barely even know her!  
-Exactly. I am being protective son.  
-You are telling me you are protective over Marinette but not Lila? The girl who sided with Hawkmoth more than once?  
-Lila Rossi is our ally  
Adrien was totally confused. His mind was bombarded with questions and emotions and Marinette and the Miracle box in his room. “It’s time for me to explain myself son. I know that after your mother… left… I have not really been here for you but there is a reason. Come” Gabriel made him stand in front of Emilie’s portrait and pressed a button. After a few moments Adrien was in the last place he expected to be.  
A dark room full of butterflies and a metal bridge leading to some garden. Nathalie was there to. Gabriel showed up after a few seconds. “Follow me” he said and they crossed the bridge that light up as they were passing. Adrien was shocked. “Mother?” what was she doing in a box? What had happened to her? Why didn’t he know anything about it? 

Gabriel removed his ascot and transformed “Many years ago, your Mother and I went on a trip to Tibet, where we found some jewellery. Soon we realized they were magical. The peacock is damaged and it hurt your mother to the point she fell in a comma. There is no way to undo this but with the two strongest Miraculous; yours and your Lady’s.” Adrien started walking backwards. “There is always a way father, without hurting people. Without leading a girl to kill herself. I love mother and you know it, but would she want that? I know I don’t! CLAWS OUT!” he escaped from the window grabbed the miracle box from his room and looked for shelter at the Grand Hotel, where his childhood friend lived.  
Chloe was surprised to see Cat Noir at her window while there is no akkuma in the town. What is he holding? She let him inside. "Cat Noir! What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Where is Ladybug?" she asked.  
-Ladybug wont be coming today. Can I trust you Chloe?  
-Sure! What is it?  
-I know who Hawkmoth is and I don't have anywhere else to go. Can I stay the night?  
-Definitely  
-Okay good. Claws in!  
-Adrien?!!!  
-Yeah I know, but can you keep it down please?  
-You're joking!  
-No Chloe I am not! This is serious! My father knows who Marinette and I are! We are on a way to war!   
-Marinette? your father???  
-Chloe can you be shocked later?  
-Alright *breathes*. Speak!  
-My father is Hawkmoth and Nathalie is Mayura, my mother is in a coma in our basement and apparently only the miraculous can save her. So I cant stay in my house, Marinette/Ladybug is in the hospital. This is the miraculous box which she sent me and here is the bee miraculous. This is the first place he is going to look for us so we either have to leave or make this hotel a fortress.  
She sat next to him wearing her scallop, wrapped her arm around him. He was ready to burst into tears once more but he held it inside again.  
-I'll order personal security.  
-No he will notice………… Doesn't the mayor have access to some secret fortress for protection?  
-Yeah…   
-Can you get it for us?  
-Sure! On it *she walked towards the door but froze* Adrien?  
-Yeah?  
-Why is Marinette at the hospital?  
-She um.... She tried to... Sh-She gave up.... couldn't take it anymore... B-But last I checked she is fine... Should be out in a couple of days...*he explained barely holding himself together.  
-Oh………We should visit her tonight then.  
-Risky.  
-So?  
-Alright *he smiled*  
Adrien did not really know what to do. His survival instincts had taken control. He had to gather the team, escape Hawkmoth and convince himself that everything would be alright. Last one was the hardest part. He was constantly texting with Luka to know what was going on in the hospital. He was relieved when he learned that Marinette was not in the emergency room any ore but in an ordinary one and that she had woken up for some time before putting her exhausted body back to sleep so it could reproduce some of the blood that she lost more easily. He did not have time for feelings or anymore tears. His heart and lungs were aching but he keeps ignoring it.

  
It was some hours past midnight. Miraculous box secure in Chloe's secret safe, room secured, lights on distracting every eye from Chat Noir and Queen Bee visiting Ladybug in the hospital. "Hi Milady" the cat smiled as She woke up and noticed them. "Cat Noir? Queen Bee? What are you doing here?" she asked "She knows..."he confessed "You told her!!!" Marinette sat on her bed. "For a good reason! But that is not our problem now..." he sat next to her holding her hand in his. "Why love?" and with watery eyes he looked into hers demanding an answer. She hugged him so tightly and he hugged her back even tighter when they both burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry! I w-was hur-ting! I-d didnt… I didnt think about any-thing! I just want it to stop! Please make it stop!" she was sobbing and shaking and he buried his face in her shoulder.

  
"Sorry to ruin the moment" said Hawkmoth who had just come in from the same window the heroes used. "So predictable Adrien" he added disappointed. "VENOM" Queen Bee yelled and after some fancy dance moves she managed to sting the enemy and attempted to remove his miraculous but her hand started hurting so much she had to move away from him. "Chloe are you okay?" Cat Noir rushed to help her up "Ughhh yeah I'm- I'll be fine" she answered. "It's a protection spell" Marinette informed them. "How did he know? Did you tell him to?" she then asked in shock. "No! He knew who you are from the moment you were akkumatised, the rest he found out I guess." he defended. Before any reply was able to form a doctor entered the room and was stunned "What the hell is happening here?" she asked. Cat Noir decided to take control of the situation

"I am sorry miss, the situation was not intended to be this way, but unfortunately we have no choice. Miss Dupain-Cheng has to return to her house for she is unsafe here, I believe you can agree" he gestured to the scenery behind him. "She can leave tomorrow. Deal with the... Just do your thing..." the doctor left. "What are we going to tell my parents?" Marinette asked. "You going to have to come with us on holiday." B said. "Do you think they are going to let me go on a trip after what I did?" she pointed out. "We will find a way to persuade them." she answered optimistically and then turned to Cat "The question here is what are we going to do with your dad?" "Your WHAT?" *Mari is done*

"He is going to detransform sooner or later, the question is where?" Cat Noir said. "Maybe in a park in the other side of town..."she suggested "On a tree!" he smiled "Ok let's go!". Cat Noir kissed Marinette on the forehead "I will come back, I love you." he said and went to help Queen Bee lift Hawkmoth.   
Next day Marinette entered her home with a crappy mood knowing that she had to explain everything to her parents. "We will have lunch in an hour okay honey?" Tom said as they were all climbing the stairs. "Okay" she said and went to her room to find her earrings waiting in the small miracle box on her bed. She wore them and hugged Tikki who was more than glad to see Marinette even though she was wearing grey. "Dad, I m gonna take a shower." she called and head to the bathroom "Okay honey" Tom answered. Sabine rushed to her from the kitchen "No Marinette wait!"

  
Marinette opened the door and just stood there, did not move. "Marinette, I didn't have time to clean up" she murmured. Her note was still there by the tub, with a few drops of blood on it. The razor was still shining almost fully covered by the dry thick red. Marinette headed back to her bedroom, Sabine tried to say something but Marinette quickly said "Mom, it s alright..."  
She allowed her body to free-fall on the mattress  
-What have I done Tikki? Now everybody is worried about me and I hurt my mom!   
-It's alright now Marinette, you are back!  
-What if I wasn’t? What the hell was I thinking?  
-To be honest you weren’t  
-I put my hurt before others'. How could I be so selfish?  
-You are not selfish! Don’t say that again! You’ve been through a lot  
-So I gave up! What kind of heroine am I?  
-The best I ve known yet  
-Yeah sure!  
-Yes Marinette! You are the first one to last this long, after much more emotional damage than others and still try to protect your people!  
-How did I exactly do that?   
-You protected the miraculous.   
"Marinette, come, we're eating" Tom called from the kitchen. "I have to go." she said and went downstairs

* * *

  
"Plagg cant you eat anything else? This thing stinks" Chloe said annoyed while spraying perfume all around her fabulous chair. "How dare you offend my love!" he answered and swallowed another piece of camembert. "Hey Plagg..." Adrien said while giving the kwami a disgusted look from Chloe's Queen bed "What happened to other Cat Noirs who used both miraculous?". Plagg chocked "Where -guhh guh- did you get that question? -guhh guhhhh GUHHOO-". "Tikki mentioned something about them some time ago*" he reminded him. "How am I supposed to know? Why don’t you ask her?" he tried to act indifferent and flew further away, near the balcony window. "It's obvious you know okay? Drop the act." he stood up.  
-Why should I tell you? You are going to end up the same anyway, as I have to, but well... I happen to be immortal!  
-How can you know that?  
-Because I know more than you do boy! Even if I come out as a selfish dumbass!  
-If I dont know what happened, how do we even have a single chance for the story not to be repeated?  
Pollen- Plagg... I think he should know  
-I dont care what you think! It is the same over and over!  
P- That is exactly why you should tell him  
-I hate you.  
P- I know, me too  
-They died Adrien... Slowly and painfully... begging for the suffering to be over, but there was no way. Yes they saved the world, they saved the lady but they did not deserve to go away like that! Neither do you! I remember the Egyptian one, his name was Femi, the one who loves...and oh boy did he love. Ahsa was holding his aching body crying. He felt every single one of his cells eating each other up. He was screaming and could not stand still getting paler by the second. He was crying and begging for it to stop. Nothing could be done. Femi turned into an ash statue that was taken away by the African breeze. The last thing he said was Uhebuka/ I love you (I trusted Google translate)... Ahsa kept screaming and crying. She prayed to Anubis, Osiris, Isis and Thoth then she took a small Arabic blade and stabbed herself many times until she was finally dead.  
Chloe and Adrien were stunned. They expected something bad but not this. 

  
***Even if you win, you will probably die after detransformation! People older than you have tried and they..." (Miss Justice)***

* * *

"So what do you want to know?" Marinette sat on the couch totally not in the mood to talk. "Marinette we are your parents and we love you, but we cant help you if you don’t tell us what is going on? Why would you do this?" Tom asked. "I wasn’t thinking I'm sorry..."she answered. "We don’t want you to apologize, we want you to talk to us. Is it something that happened in school?" Sabine asked. "Well Lila is being a bitch turning everyone against me and suddenly my closest friend is Chloe, Adrien is already going through a lot and I don’t want to be a burden to him. I am constantly feeling like I am not good at anything, not worthy of anything. I know that I have disappointed you. I know that no one likes me and I am just a spare in this world. I annoy people just by existing. I detest my reflection in the mirror because all I see is a selfish ugly person who is hated by everyone and has no place in this world. I cannot understand who I am, what I am what I feel. I think I've stopped feeling. Nobody cares about me, not really… It’s like I am screaming and no one is listening! I feel like I ‘m drowning" she stopped to wipe her tears "Except of course when I go to sleep... I can feel him on me... and I can’t breathe again, I can’t move I-I ca-cant..." she made another pause. They were both shocked, they did not know what she meant by that last one. "But then I realize I do have feelings because I became Hawkmoth's masterpiece and it is even worse when I go back to school because I can’t stand that place!" she ended up in her parents' hug telling them everything that had happened the past semester in detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry for the inactivity, I've been busy but now school is closed so I have some extra time. I upload whenever I can kisses <3<3<3


	7. Fill in the blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters are starting a new part in the story so I wanted to make things clear. This thing is barely 300 words

It's been a week, Hawkmoth hasn't done anything yet and our heroes are worried. So they decided to have a secret little conference/sleep over at Chloe's. They all turned their mobiles of so they could not be tracked. Alya and Nino got their miraculous and Adrien had to explain everything he even prepared a power point for it. So here goes the monologue: “So let's start. My father, Gabriel Agreste, turns out to be Hawkmoth. His assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur, is Mayura. Marinette is Ladybug, I am Cat Noir, Alya is Rena Rouge, Nino is Carapace and Chloe is Queen Bee but you knew that. So my parents went on a trip to Tibet years ago and found the Butterfly and the Peacock miraculouses. The Peacock was damaged I don't know what happened between this time but my mother is in a comma, in a box, in our basement where it is Hawkmoth's layer. Lila, the one we all know and love, is working with him, who had understood that apparently Marinette would be his masterpiece, -and really was I got scared-. So he used her to fuck up all our lives and cause bad emotions. Just to mention that my father's strategic is awful, I am disappointed. Despite that when he akkumatized Marinette he found out who we all are so it is even weirder he has not attacked yet. Now we have to protect ourselves and learn to work as a team and that implies that we have to hide. Chloe can provide us access to the mayor's secret fortress so we are covered. What is to do now is find a way to persuade your parents. Finally I have to tell you that your families will most likely be in danger during this period. If you are not up for this you can hand back your miraculous and this part of the night will be eased from your memories.”

Three days later they were training at the fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any more questions ask I will answer, I also like it when you recommend things about the progress of the story but also scenes (fluff, Angst or whatever) that will be featured in the future. Thanks for reading! Take care!


	8. here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Blanc  
> Chameleon  
> Akkumas everywhere  
> Lugami

So they are now somewhere that nobody knows, except the mayor of course and a few people that transferred them there. It was all underground with rocky walls covering other thicker ones made of concrete and bricks. One of the biggest walls had a world map on it that seemed very old, by the look of the paper's edges to some pacific islands missing. The wooden floor shined under the light of the old electric lambs. In the middle of the main hall, the first one entered, there was a dining table of normal size, next to a really big library. No stairs or steps other than the ones of the entrance existed. 10 single sleeping rooms and a cupboard full of folding beds and a fully functional armoury and training room. "I thought it 'd be bigger!" Chloe said disappointed. "They wanted it to be practical not fancy. It's a fortress!" Alya noticed. "Clearly nobody 's been here for years!" Nino said removing some dust off the books. "That thing has not been used since 1945! Look! There's a sing in - sing out list. The bunker was built around the 15th century!" Marinette revealed with a very amazed tone in her voice. "Interesting but... What are going to eat?" Adrien asked. "We brought food with us Adrien! Besides, there must be some rice or something in the kitchen" Chloe answered annoyed. "Should we pick rooms?" Alya suggested. 

  
Marinette had just finished tiding up her room when she noticed Adrien leaning against the wall. “Hey.” He said and walked closer until he sat next to her on the bed.   
-After all that happened we didn’t really have time to talk…  
-About what?  
-I don’t know… everything  
-It s not your fault Adrien  
-I didn’t say that.  
-Yes but you were thinking about it! When will you learn that you cant hide from me kitty?  
\- Marinette I should have been there for you  
-You were! You are! Adrien out of all the people you and Luka were the ones who really helped me. You both are the people closest to me. This is not about not loving you, it’s about not loving myself.  
“Well I love you! I see how amazing you are and I will make sure you see it too.” They both smiled. Marinette touched his hand and looked at him troubled “What about you?” she asked. “What about me?” Adrien was confused. “I am not the only one going through shit here Adrien. You can say whatever you want as well, you know that” she explained. He nodded and they hugged just to feel safe for a moment. Adrien then smiled and gave her a quick kiss that was the pretext for them to start playing around and giggling the way they did before all that. Before the darkness in their souls took over, before their lives being in danger.

  
At the bakery, door opens ringing the bell. Sabine never expected to ever see Gabriel Agreste walk in their store. “Can I help you sir?” she kindly asked. “Possibly.” He coldly said “My son has not been home in a few days and I believe that he might have been here recently, to see your daughter, maybe?” He sounded so arrogant and indifferent. “No Mr. Agreste, we haven’t seen you son since our daughter was in the hospital.” She answered. “And where is your daughter now, may ask?” “On a trip, with her friends” Tom replied and stood behind his wife protectively. “Maybe I could talk to her, they most likely are together.” Gabriel asked. “I’m afraid this is not possible sir, she left her cell phone here.” Tom lied. His gut did not let him trust Gabriel. “Where does a teenager go without their mobiles?” Gabriel rhetorically asked. “Camping!” Tom lied again “Now Mr Agreste, unless you wish to buy anything, we cannot help you” he stated. “Very well. Thank you for your time.” He turned around and got into his car. After a few seconds style Queen walked in. She yelled "YOU ARE FIRED!" and turned them into golden statues.

 **In the lair.**  
“Gabriel, are you really going to akkumatise your own son?” Nathalie asked fearing what was on the man’s mind. “No. Not yet at least. I want to talk to him and he has left me with no other choice… Fly away my little akkuma, and bring me my son back!”  
Adrien was asleep after a really hard try. He could not escape the thought of the outcome of the coming battle. He figured that there were two ways for them to win; either Hawkmoth goes to prison or he dies. His father wasn’t the best but they loved each other and he didn’t want him to die. Suddenly he felt weird… He felt so angry he could not control it then he heard a voice. “Adrien we need to talk, here are the coordinates…”

Half an hour later in the woods Cat Noir was opposite of Scarlet Moth. “You said you wanted to talk. Well, talk” Cat Noir said coldly. “  
SM- I am asking you once more to come with me son…   
CN- Don’t call me that!  
\- I am doing this for US!  
\- If you cared about us we would not be here now! We would be home! Together!  
\- So you suggest I leave your mother to die!  
\- I suggest you’ve found another way! You never thought this through that is your mistake!  
\- I made a promise!  
\- You are hurting people!  
\- I want our family to be full again  
\- Do you think I don’t? Do you think I don’t miss her? She was the only person who stood by my side my whole life! I spent two years thinking she hated me because of you!  
\- You see? We agree!  
\- I never said we get her back this way! Innocent people almost died! Many others weren’t so lucky.  
\- It’s too late to turn back now.  
-No it’s not! Father please stop that. We can bring mother back in another way! We can ask Master Fu…  
-No! I am not giving up the Miraculous!  
-Then you can do it on your own!  
-No we have to do this together  
-Why, because I am part of the plan or something?  
-Yes! That’s why you are still alive!  
-We are supposed to be family  
-We would be if you were actually my son! How many cousins do you know who look exactly the same?  
-What?  
-Time to know Adrien! To me you are nothing more than a free advertising!  
-Then why do you want me to join you so bad?  
-I need to trade a life, to save another!  
-So you want me to follow you to my death? Are you serious?

“You don’t have to agree…” Scarlet Moth said and released a red akkuma. Almost instantly it was caught in the magical yo-yo. “Did you really believe I’d come alone?” Cat Noir smiled when Ladybug landed next to him. “Did you really believe I don’t have a plan B?” Scarlet Moth smiled when Cat Noir fell onto his knees and covered his head with his palms grunting. “Cat?” Ladybug called kneeling next to him worried. She was shocked when she saw his beautiful eyes turning red. “LET GO OF ME!” he yelled at his father who laughed evilly “I don’t think so.”. The pain in his head and body increased forcing him to curl up like a ball. “I will never follow you!” was heard through his grunts. “Oh I dare you not to!” Scarlet Moth smiled once more when Mayura managed to immobilize Ladybug and have a knife pointing to her heart. Cat Noir noticed. He screamed and a dark cloud covered him. At that moment Ladybug broke free of Mayra’s hold and disappeared in the woods. She couldn’t do anything when she was clearly outnumbered.

  
She entered the bunker and woke everyone up. “What do you mean he’s been akkumatized?” Chloe exclaimed. “What part of the sentence didn’t you understand?” Alya replied. “We should go!” Nino stood up “If he’s got Adrien he will soon come to us! He is in his head he knows everything Adrien does. Doesn’t matter how much he tries to resist it.”. “Nino is right! We should pack up.”. “Isn’t that why we came here? So even when they come we are protected! We should stay especially if they are on the way!” Chloe objected. “She’s got a point. We don’t want to face Hawkmoth advanced, Mayura and Cat Blanc and who knows who else right now. We are not ready!” Marinette agreed and they all sat down. “So what do you propose?” Alya asked. “Find away to boost our powers so we can stay transformed for longer.” Marinette said and brought the miraculous book on the table. “You know how to read that?” Nino asked surprised. “Master Fu taught me” she smiled. “We should bring the others in as well. If Hawkmoth is planning to gather his army of all the previous victims we will need to boost our team as well” Alya proposed. “But they shouldn’t know who we are, our identities are already enough spread.” Chloe noticed. “We will have to be transformed 24/7” Nino said. “So Chloe and I go to Paris tomorrow if we are not being watched” Marinette announced. "Why her?" Alya asked. "She already knows who the rest of the holders are. The Queen Wasp 2nd thing?" she explained and dragged her in the kitchen. "Which holders do you know?" she secretly asked “Max, Kim, Luka and Kagami. Really? Kagami?” Chloe answered. “She is not that bad… Anyway, you take Kim and Max I go to Luka and Kagami”  
Next day Ladybug and Queen Bee managed to return with Viperion, Ryuko, King Monkey and Pegasus, without being spotted, or so they thought at least. They all agreed to stay transformed at all times to protect their identities.

“I found a spell!” Ladybug announced victoriously to the rest of the team during lunch holding the book. Everyone looked up. “It will protect the miraculous from being taken! It’s quite complex...”. “What do we need?” Viperion asked. “There are ten ingredients, mostly herbs, I’ll make a list. I don’t think we have any of them here” she replied. “We should split.” Ryuko proposed. “Good idea!” Monkey stood up. “Alright, let me think... There are three herbs that only grow in other countries and need to be fresh. Pegasus we will need you for that, but not alone, it’s too dangerous... Viperion, Ryuko, would you mind accompanying him?” she ordered. Viperion and Ryuko both bowed and said with one voice “At your service Lady”. They looked at each other strangely and they smiled. Ladybug handed Pegasus a paper and he opened a portal for the three of them to walk in. 

  
“Queen Bee, King Monkey, you should go to the town nearby to find two more. Since you know your identities you will detransform before entering the town to avoid attention.” she continued and gave them another paper. “On it Ladybug!” King Monkey said proudly and they too left. “Rena Rouge, Carapace, the last three must be somewhere in the forest around us. I will stay here to prepare the rest.” She finished. “Are you sure you want to stay alone?” Carapace friendly asked. “Yes I‘ll be fine.” She replied, looking away. “Don’t you want to talk about...” Rena tried to say. “We will save him!” she aggressively answered. Then they both nodded and exited the bunker.

  
Chloe and Kim have just left the first store and they were walking to the next one. “Hey, Chloe, I wanted to tell you this for some time now... I really like your costume, It’s very... queen-like fashion.” Kim awkwardly smiled. “I know, but thanks. Still, you are the one wearing a crown.” she answered with a drop of arrogance. “Are we something like the royals of the team?” Kim said sarcastically.”I get it, Queen, King... but can you continue flirting when we are back in the fortress? We have a job to do.” Chloe replied trying to sound annoyed, as if she didn’t like Kim very deep down. She walked ahead to hide her victorious grin. When she glanced back she saw her ‘King’ blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

  
Ryuko attempted to push Viperion back through the portal when she saw where it actually led but she was too late. The portal was closed and Mayra had already taken hold of the snake Miraculous and knocked out that Luka boy. Ryuko was stunned for a second but then she turned into air to escape Hawkmoth’s arms. Unfortunately Style Queen turned her to into a glitter statue, allowing Hawkmoth to seize her miraculous as well. “Good job Chameleon!” he smiled to Pegasus and then turned to Style Queen and kissed her hand “You to, your highness.”. He walked to a table across the room onto which he put the miraculous. “Why are you still transformed Nathalie?” he strictly asked and he sensed a blue glow behind him. “My Queen” he turned around “We need her moving” he gestured. Style Queen restored Kagami’s form who fell backwards on the ground. 

  
A few moments later, she was chained up with slowly awakening Luka, on a cold floor underneath a metal bridge. It was dark. So dark she could barely see Luka next to her. She softly kicked him and he fully woke up. Luka tried to move his hands and feet apart but then he noticed the cuffs binding him. He was still dizzy so it took him some seconds to recognise Kagami. “What are you staring at?” Kagami asked annoyed. “I’m sorry...” he quickly turned his view elsewhere and massaged his head a bit, closing his eyes. “It’s okay, you re still dizzy I suppose.” She said coldly. “What are we doing here again?” he asked. “We are supposed to be collecting Angelica but now we are waiting for Ladybug to save us.” She answered. Some scratches echoed in the room. Someone else was now waking up with them and that someone had claws. Something white seemed to be approaching. “Kagami? Luka?” a suffering voice whispered. “Cat Noir?” they both said. An aggressive hiss was heard and a pair of red eyes appeared behind a strong barbed wire cage. His white left hand covered in his own blood was holding onto it. “I was... Now he has turned me into his little pet monster!” he was angry but he could barely speak through all that pain all over his body. “Same he did with those opposite to you” he continued. “We cant see anyone” Luka explained. “Throw something at the bridge.” Cat Blanc said excited. Kagami took a coin from her pocket and hit the bottom of it. 

  
Some light bulbs turned on and both the hostages were shocked to see Pharaoh, Miraculer, Malediktor, Siren, Animan, Dark Blade and Troublemaker all in cages similar to Cat Blanc’s, asleep. He hissed in pain and before the dim lights were turned off they glanced at him and managed to see his side covered in blood, a broken right hand, a scratch n his left cheek and chains. Chains on his arms and legs, thicker than theirs. They were one with the cage, not letting him move much. There was also one around his neck with blood coming out every time he moved.

  
He was grunting. “Have you tried to cataclysm the cage?” Kagami asked. “He won’t –ugh- he won’t let me” he grunted. “What’s that around your neck?” Luka asked. “Huh...that?” he smiled “You take that off, I’m dead in 30 minutes.” he informed. “Why would he do that? You are his most powerful akkuma.” Luka asked again. “It’s part of –ugh-” he started hissing and his hand and eyes were no longer visible. The hiss turned to scream. Kagami frowned. “Gosh Hawkmoth! We‘ll shut up! STOP IT!” Luka yelled and immediately the screams stopped.

  
“Where is Pegasus with the others?” King Monkey asked. “I don’t know they should be here by now” Queen Bee answered. “Guys! Ryuko sent a message! They re in trouble!” Ladybug announced.  
“What are you doing?” Luka asked after Kagami stood up. “We have to find a way out! I am not waiting here for my saviour.” She answered. “What else are you planning to do?” “I don’t know...” she wheezed “What are you holding?” she curiously asked. “I found a ukulele!” he smiled and poked one of the very out of tune strings. Kagami sat next to him. While he was tuning the ukulele a string snapped and cut his right wrist, deep enough to start a bleeding. He frowned, looked at it and then at the string. He smiled. “Luka, are you okay?” she asked worrying deep down. Hey they were on the same team.   
-Yeah I’m fine. Thankfully, it’s not broken. I can fix it.  
-I’m talking about your arm  
-My arm is fine...  
-Luka, you’re bleeding  
-It’s nothing...  
-Just let me see it. *He unwillingly gave her his arm. She loosened her tie and wrapped it around his injury. They smiled*  
-Thanks...  
-You’re weird. People start bleeding and they lose it.  
-Well, I am not people... There, I fixed it!  
-What are you going to do with it now?  
-What is your favourite song?  
She thought for a moment and then she replied “I don’t have one in particular”. Then Luka started playing some random chords that magically matched in harmony and created a happy tune. “How did you do that?” she asked. “I can teach you. Do you know the names of the notes?” he gave her the ukulele.   
“Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si. Yeah I wasn’t talking about that... How can you be so optimistic? We are literally chained up in a dungeon!” she explained. “I’ve been through some difficult times... I learnt to survive... Music is my way out, my sunlight, gives me hope. Without it my life would be a misery. You should try it” he said and placed her hands on the strings. They smiled again and the music lesson begun.

  
“What do you wish me to do sir?” Chameleon asked. “Go back, bring in more, don’t get caught!” Hawkmoth ordered. A portal opened in the main hall and Pegasus/Chameleon was instantly petrified by Queen’s venom. “Good job my Queen” King Monkey congratulated. “Your highness, would you mind?” Queen Bee sarcastically asked and he gracefully removed the glasses and handed them to Rena Rouge who placed them back in the Miracle box. The portal closed and Pegasus detransformed into Max. “I’ll bring the rope” Carapace said and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle is on the way! What do you think the outcome should be? What will happen to Hawkmoth, Mayura and Chameleon?


	9. We Have To Save Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resque mission activated, but something has to go wrong since the Yang is incomplete without the Yin

When the venom wore off, Max was tied in a chair surrounded by Ladybug, Rena, Carapace and the royal couple. “Why would you do this Max? We trusted you!” Ladybug asked. “Oh Max didn’t do anything!” he answered and everybody was stunned “I on the other hand fooled you all!” he laughed evilly. Ladybug immediately understood who had in front of her and grabbed a keychain that happened to be near her. She made the hostage kiss it and he disappeared. She broke the chain, captured the butterfly and good old Lila appeared tied up on the chair. “Hawkmoth is so proud of me!” she said. “I don’t think police will be tho” Chloe said sarcastically. “Boys, you know what to do with her.” Ladybug said crossing her arms. King Monkey and Carapace nodded and lifted the chair leaving Lila in an empty room. “Are you seriously going to leave me here?” she protested and started moving trying to break free. “Monkey! Come back here!” she screamed as he closed the door muting the aggressive yells that followed.

“What’s our next step Ladybug?” Rena Rouge asked. “I need to think about it… I will be in my room” she walked away troubled. Rena waited a few seconds and went after her. She knocked on the door “Mari, may I come in?”. “Yes… You’re not supposed to call me that.” She reminded when she sat on her bed. “We’re alone.” She said closing the door behind her “Come on… It’s obvious that something’s wrong girl… And we haven’t really talk since… since hospital… Talk to me” she requested and they both detransformed . “It’s just that…” she paused to take a deep breath and kept her look locked on the empty wall “Times like this, Adrien would always be here and he would say something to cheer me up or give me strength to go on but now…”she huffed disappointed. Alya sat next to her on the bed and side hugged her “We will find a way, together. We are a team aren’t we?”. “We already lost four of our members! I have no clue on what we should do, Adrien is most likely suffering and Hawkmoth is waiting for us with an akkuma army” She reminded. “We’ll find a way” they hugged. “We have to save him!”

Meanwhile, Nathalie brought dinner to the hostages; two sandwiches and water. No one else was around. All akumas were asleep and Hawkmoth had left hours ago, and so did she, when she left the tray. When they finished their meal Luka noticed something that gave them hope. “Kagami, check this out!” he said excited as he was opening the folder he had found underneath his plate. In it they found two keys and a letter. Kagami read the letter almost whispering while Luka grabbed his ukulele again to cover her voice and leaned his head closer to her so he could hear. “Wait until he comes to check on the box. 10 minutes later he will be asleep. The keys are only for your chains none of the cages. Your jewelry will be waiting for you on the table. I wanted to help him fix his family but he never truly wanted this. All he wants is to bring back his wife only to force her concur Paris and then France. I loved him but didn’t think he had that much evil in his heart. He is a torturer and he chose to torture KIDS! I wish I had never agreed to this, or left sooner but my feelings blinded me. I cant get away anymore. It’s too late I am already dying, but I can at least do the right thing in the end. Come back for Cat Noir. You have to win. Leave no trace of this behind you. Be careful. -Mayura”

They knew the risk of following those instructions but they decided to take their chances. They had to go back to Ladybug and the team and help save Cat Noir. Nathalie watched them get lost in the night Parisian buildings and then made it to bed, without falling this time.

When they were clear they called Ladybug who showed up with the horse miraculous and they returned to the fortress. They exchanged stories and were trying to plan their next move. “How are we going to get back there? Do we know where the lair is?” King monkey asked. “I guess we can track back our steps” Viperion suggested. “You don’t remember where we left from?” Ryuko asked irritated. “I was too busy running! And so were you!” he defended. “ _We_ know where it is anyway!” Queen Bee mentioned. “Wait, so Mayura is on our side?” Carapace tried to believe. “She was fooled by love apparently.” Ryuko replied. “Ladybug, what should we do?” Rena asked. “Tomorrow…” she announced “…We storm in and take them down!”. “Shouldn’t we think it through a bit more?” Carapace suggested. “No, when Hawkmoth notices they are gone he will start building up his army and sent Dark Blade to recruit soldiers. Most likely he will initialize his plan, which is even worse! First aim; save Cat Noir. Second; finish off Hawkmoth!” she explained and walked towards the hall to get to her room “Get some rest… Tomorrow we fight!” they all stood silent and observed her disappear in the dark hallway.

Marinette was so desperate. She knew that no plan could function without Cataclysm but she couldn’t function without Adrien by her side. Best case scenario: Free and deakkumatize Cat Noir so they can end this. It was a good thing that most of them had found a way to stay transformed longer and use their powers multiple times she thought

for their leader’s signal to attack. They had also brought the real Max as Pegasus to help them. Viperion initialized his ‘second chance’ and, with King Monkey, was transported next to Cat Noir’s cage while the rest started advancing towards the back wall and soon jumped on it. Carapace and Pegasus’s job was to protect mainly Ladybug and the team if possible. Pegasus, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee had to draw most of the fire while Ladybug and the others were to aim for Hawkmoth.

Pegasus opened a portal that led to the woods for the girls to push some the soldiers through and trapped them there. They repeated the process many times. How could he have recruited so many people? Did he raid a train or something? Probably. To only make things worse, Malediktator entered the yard with a bunch of actual army soldiers and police men under the power vested in him. Pharaoh brought his mummies to the party. “Pegasus!” Rena Rouge called once she realized the mass of armies coming towards them “We’re gonna need a bigger portal!”. The three of them met up on a tree where they couldn’t be seen. “I can open a big portal on the floor to send them falling somewhere but they will notice! Besides their leaders will keep bringing more in.” Pegasus explained. “Leave the leaders to me. I can my venom a few times, I can take them.” Queen Bee proposed. “Are you sure?” Rena asked concerned. “Totally!” The girl replied “They wont see me coming” “Okay.” Rena agreed “Pegasus, I can disguise your portal and make illusions to distract a few of them. In the mean time we back up Queen Bee”. “So we roll?” he asked and the girls nodded smilingly.

Viperion was shocked to see the cage empty but didn’t have time to think. Monkey pulled him to the wall so nobody would see them. “Enough Gabriel!” they heard Mayura yelling on the metal bridge. “Nathalie what are you doing? You agreed on this!” Hawkmoth reminded her looking at the pigeon miraculous she just handed him. “I am not dying as your slave!” she answered. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. “I agreed to help you fix your family! Look what you did! He may not be your blood but he still is your son! This is not fixing!” she pointed out. “I am trying to fix the mistakes of the past! And accepting him was one of them!” hawkmoth explained. “Admit it! You don’t care about me! All you care about is taking her back so you can continue your plan to take over the world! Rebuilt it in your own image! Because that made you feel like a god! You think yourself as a god! Emilie was your goddess! Make everyone your slave! Like the Egyptian Pharaohs!” she exposed him. “I am a god! So is Emilie! We are immortal do you forget? We are over 100 years old!” he defended. “So I… the mere mortal… will not be part of your plan” she announced and stood on the fence of the bridge. “I’m sorry Adrien.” She looked at him crying. “I love you” she said and gently closed her eyes took a deep breath and allowed her tired body to fall into the void. Her tears dried on her face as she cut through the air until she crashed on something hard and the last bit of oxygen escaped her body.

They realized they needed a new plan since Hawkmoth had already initialized his. King monkey sent a message to ladybug but she was already fighting Style Queen, miraculer and Animan. “Glad to see you came” Hawkmoth said evilly. Ladybug froze in terror when she saw Cat Blanc. NO! THAT WAS NOT HIS NAME! He was Cat Noir…Her Cat Noir… She was his Lady, his princess and he was her dorky little kitty. She was stunned the second she saw the pain this monster had put him through. It broke her seeing Adrien half covered in his blood, trembling and crying silently not being able to move. They made eye contact. They didn’t speak, nor gestured anything, but from his green eyes -now turned into the vicious bloody painful red- she could tell he was begging for it to be over…just like she did… <LET IT STOP!> they both screamed in their heads and more tears started dripping on their cheeks. That few moments were the advantage miraculer needed to attack. Carapace rushed between her and his best friend, resulting in his powers being stripped away. “Viperion!” Ryuko called “that would be a great time to use that power of yours!” but she received no answer.

That is because both him and King monkey were a little busy fighting Siren in the pool she created Nathalie’s body was floating unconscious on the surface. If only they dropped everything and met with the rest, they might have saved all of them. But you cant blame them. How could they know that soon there would be no Ladybug to capture the akkuma they were trying to release.

“Stay behind me!” said Ladybug to Carapace, spinning her yo-yo protectively. The others had finished outside and moved on for the rest. After a while the only akkumas standing were Style Queen, Animan and Siren. “ENOUGH!” hawkmoth yelled. “I AM DONE WASTING MY TIME! Adrien was right! I have been playing foolishly… But not anymore!” he said as he removed the pointy collar from Cat’s neck allowing it to bleed uncontrollably as he grunted softly. “GET ME THE MIRACULOUS!” he ordered as the other two akkumas successfully broke the team apart even more. “I c-cant…” he gasped. “Obey!” Hawkmoth demanded and Adrien’s body started uncontrollably climbing to it’s feet. His eyes glowed red as he raced to Ladybug “LUCKY CH-” she was pushed on the floor and her yo-yo was tossed away. She was held to the ground once more. Images of that night flashed before her eyes. She was panicking. She couldn’t do anything. She only screamed “ADRIEN STOP! PLEASE STOP!”. “I cant…” his broken voice whispered when removing her earrings. She detransformed. “FINISH HER!” he commanded satisfied. Cat Blanc objected gasping in pain. Hawkmoth took control of him once again. Marinette screamed in pain when she felt claws ripping deep into her belly. He collapsed next her and held her hand before his vision started blurring. Animan then tossed her into the water that turned all deep red. “Master!” Siren was heard from the back of the room and she opened her palm revealing the snake Miraculous, that made her leader smile. Ryuko wanted to go in search for Luka but if she moved she was probably dead

“Your leaders are both defeated! Bow to me or meet them!” he said but they all stood still. “Very well then…” he concluded and he started re-releasing red butterflies. He kneeled to grab the earrings, but to his surprise a hand that appeared through a portal was quicker. In seconds all the heroes had disappeared, including Marinette and Adrien.

Ryuko rushed to Luka, who was lying on his side on the floor soaking wet, as soon as she walked through the portal. She turned him on his back with his face sideways. She placed het hands on the center of his chest and started pressing hard, in hope to get his heart pounding again and remove the water from his lungs. After a few compressions Luka finally turned to his side again coughing and spitting all the water out. Then he fell on his back breathing heavily, instinctively squeezing Ryuko’s hand. When he turned his head to the other side, instead of his team, he saw a bunch of his classmates. He saw Kim, just as wet as he was, placing Marinette next to him and Alya kneeling over her. Behind them Nino and Chloe over Cat Blanc trying to figure out what to do; “No!” Nino objected “Hawkmoth’s power is the only thing keeping him alive!”. “But what if he takes over him and smites us all?” she argued “He is too weak for that! He cant even move!”. A few feet away the Pegasus Miraculous wore off revealing max. When he turned to face the girl by his side that now was called Kagami. He slowly stood up. “Marinette has to transform.” Alya announced “Right! The kwami was not damaged!” Kim agreed. “But I cannot transform unless she says the words” Tikki sorrowfully reminded. “It can work with Cat Noir though! I brought his miraculous too.” Pegasus said. “We have to control the bleedings! On both of them!” Kagami suggested. “Luka, glad that you’re okay. We have band aids in the back. Someone fetch them!” Alya ordered. Kagami brought a chair for Luka and went for the first aid kit. He was still not breathing properly, coughing and dizzy enough to be unstable on his feet.

When Kagami returned with the kit and two blankets she handed to the boys, there was no more Cat Blanc but there was Cat Noir grunting and softly crying for his mother. “Do you know how to stitch?” Chloe asked Nino surprised. “Alya and I attended first aid seminars some time ago” he explained. “Is she even alive?” Kim asked. Luka moved his eyes to Marinette full of worry. “She has a pulse, but it’s very slow…” Kagami inspected.

A few hours later they were all sitting around the long-round table in the main hall (in clockwise order: Luka, Kagami, Chloe, Kim, Max, Nino, Alya). Nino and Alya brought in hot chocolate after checking on their friends and took their sits on the table. “How are they?” Chloe asked. “Sleeping. Their kwamis stayed with them Marinette’s pulse has stabilized. We will be checking every five minutes. She coughed some water but that was it. She wasn’t conscious long enough to transform.” She informed. “I gave Adrien a pain killer, put some ice on his hand and tried to fix it but I couldn’t. I don’t know if he can rest for long before he wakes up screaming again.” Nino completed. “Do you know what he did to him?” Chloe asked again blinking her tears away. “All I could understand was that that fucking psychopath monster made him claw himself…multiple times…deep… very deep…” he revealed trying to keep a straight face. “Why dont we take them to a hospital?” Kim suggested and wrapped himself tighter in the blanket. “Because it is easier for him to track us down” Kagami reminded him coldly. “Hawkmoth has most likely access to the last location of the akkuma and he has been in the mayor’s head, so he is coming for us anyway.” Max said desperate. Luka buried his face in his palms, ruining the already ruined eyeliner. “They might die if we keep them here!” Kim insisted. “If they leave here, we all die!” Max argued. “So what is our next move? We know Hawkmoth is coming! We can’t keep jumping from one place to another!” Alya asked. They remained silent. Nobody knew.

“This is all my fault…” Luka whispered. “What did you say?” Kagami asked. “THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!” he yelled and jumped off the chair dropping the blanket on it. “If I used the second chance before she knocked me out, we would all be home now!” he realized. “Don’t start the _ifs_ now Luka” said Kagami. “You know I’m right!” he insisted. “What if Ladybug used the Lucky Charm sooner?” she asked. “Are you blaming it on her?” he asked indignantly, but before she could reply Chloe came in her defense “What she is saying is that we are a team and what happened today was all of our fault, not just yours. Making hypothesizes is not going to help or change what happened. What we have to do now is be there for our friends and find a way to beat Hawkmoth! What are you all starring at?”. “It just was… surprising!” Kim confessed. “Whatever…” she huffed.

“Luka, are you okay?” Max asked with a deductive expression. “Yeah, why?” he lied. “Because your cheeks are unnaturally rosy, you are sweating and trembling… You also seem a bit dizzy…” he explained. “I um… I’m gonna get some water…” he said and walked to the kitchen…not in a very straight direction, but he made it. “Maybe we should wait a few more hours, to see how their condition progresses” Nino suggested but before anything else could be said the sound of shattering glass was heard from the kitchen. Kagami, Alya and Max raced there to find Luka passed out on the floor surrounded by broken glasses and water. Kagami placed a hand on his forehead. “Fever, just as I thought” Max said. “Cold bath. Now!” she ordered. Alya run to the bathroom to fill the bathtub.

Luka gasped jumping out of the freezing water. Kagami and Chloe helped him get out and wrapped him up in a warm blanket and led him in his room. “You should change your clothes.” Kagami said before she left the room.

“We cant do anything like this.” Alya noticed “Three of us are in bed, we cant even hope!” she collapsed on a big armchair troubled. “But we have to do something!” Kim exclaimed. “We take care of them. We cant do anything else” Max said. “We can put up our defenses.” Nino proposed “We are in a fucking underground bunker made for the protection of rulers!”. Things clattering were heard from inside. “What is that noise?” Max asked. “Lila, don’t mind it…” Chloe explained carelessly. “We should start right away then” Kagami said. Alya thought for a moment and then shared what was on her mind : “Okay firstly, we should all transform. Then Nino, you stay with Adrien, I go with Marinette, Kagami, you should go to Luka. Max, you patrol the building. Kim and Chloe, I want you to lock this place down, build up a barricade so we can have extra protection.”

They all followed the orders. Alya quietly sat next to Marinette, wishing for her to wake up any minute. She needed her bestie the same way she needed her. And now they all needed her. Not just Ladybug, but all of her.

Nino walked in the room and instantly run to his friend in worry. He found Adrien on his bed trembling from the pain, breathing fast. “Mom…” he cried quietly. “Shhhh… It’s okay brother… Here, take this, it’ll help” he comforted him, offering a pain-killer with some water. It was the first time he woke up after the fight, so it took him some seconds to realize that it was Nino the one beside him. He took the pill and grunted as he swallowed it with the water. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “Been better” he grunted and sat up, resting his back on the pillows and the head of the bed. “Marinette! Where’s Marinette? Is she alright?” he asked anxiously ready to jump of the bed to find her. Nino gently pushed him back down “Calm down… She is… alive…” he admitted “I hurt her.” He remembered sorrowfully. “He made you to.” Nino told him but he wasn’t listening. “And I held her down... I scared her…” Adrien realized starring to the void and tears appeared in his green eyes as his voice kept being almost a whisper. “No! Hey…” Nino sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder looking him deep into the eyes “…it wasn’t your fault! You know that...” It broke him. That look Adrien gave him. It showed nothing but pain. Fear. He was still shaking. “Come here” Nino hugged his friend so tight it made him feel safe again. His cry intensified as he pulled Nino closer. They didn’t speak. They just sat there, both of them crying “It’ll be okay… Shhhh….” Nino gently rubbed his back in reassurance.

After a while, when they pulled away. Nino quickly wiped his tears away when Adrien asked quietly “Can I see Marinette?”. “Maybe not yet.” He refused “Let’s take a look at those wounds, shall we?”. Adrien nodded. He grunted when Nino removed the band-aid around his neck. “Does that hurt?” he asked. “A little…” he whispered “Mostly when I speak loudly.”. “Maybe I can help you heal that.” Plagg suggested. “Plagg! You have been here the whole time?” Adrien asked in surprise, a bit louder making him flinch. “Yeah, I just thought I let you have your moment.” He smiled and then flew directly to Adrien’s hug. Just after Adrien put his shirt back on when they were done with the claw marks on his side Alya stormed in jumping excited “Marinette woke up!” and she run back in the other room followed by Adrien, Plagg and Nino yelling hysterically like a mom for Adrien to stop running.

“Adrien! You’re okay!” she exclaimed once she saw him. He just squeezed her in his arms apologizing. She didn’t say anything as tears of happiness rolled of her eyes. She was just happy to have him there. They pulled away only to smile at each other and share a long deep kiss. After that Marinette hugged Tikki, the rest of the team walked in the room, excluding Max and they all had a moment. “What happened to the secret identity?” Marinette smiled and they all blushed. 

Pegasus anxiously entered though a portal. “Oh! Marinette! Glad you’re awake!” he smiled. “But hawkmoth is on the horizon, with double the army he had in Paris!”. “Time to transform!” Marinette announced standing up slowly. “This guy never rests does he?” Luka realized.

“Lucky Charm!” and a pen dropped on her hands. “Very helpful” she thought sarcastically before a crash drew her attention. Then she looked around and smiled at all of them “Time to play catch!”. She grabbed two pieces of paper and wrote something on them. She left one on the table and called Pegasus to follow her into the room they kept Lila.

Policemen in Paris were shocked to she a girl tied up in a chair appear through a magical portal in thestation, with a paper sticked on her that read. “She is intentionally working with Hawkmoth. Can you please take care of her for a while? -Ladybug”

Hawkmoth and his army busted in the bunker and were shocked to find it empty. Then he noticed a note on the table. “Eifel tower” it wrote. After searching every bit of the place he turned his army around to meet up with the superheroes on the tower. The miraculous team followed them until sundown. Then, on command, Pegasus, Viperion and King Monkey knocked out many soldiers and Malediktator’s zombies on the last lanes. They did not really care if they hurt people a little if necessary, since Ladybug would fix it in the end anyway. Queen Bee was sent to petrify the first lines and, with Ryuko’s help they deakkumatized her father. Hawkmoth turned around only to see the mayor and most of his army disappeared or immobilized. When he turned to face the rest of his akkumas, he noticed the heroes walking though a portal. He decided to follow them. They were all on the second floor of the Eifel tower. The sun was just starting to set. The heroes planned to corner Hawkmoth there, but little did they know that he wasn’t unprepared.

All the akumas he had ever made were circling the tower like vultures. Cat Noir turned to Ladybug and held her forearm “Hold them off! I ‘ll take care of him!” he ordered but she objected. “He is weaker on one on one fights. I will be okay. I promise.” He insisted before she pulled him in for one quick kiss before she left with the others. “LET’S DO THIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the innactivity. You might be familiar with the term .Thank you so much for reading! Leave me your reviews!


	10. It shouldnt have to end this way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of phase 1  
> begining of phae 2 Xtime to get emotionalX  
> Song: Love of my life, Queen

**All the akumas he had ever made were circling the tower like vultures. Cat Noir turned to Ladybug and held her forearm “Hold them off! I ‘ll take care of him!” he ordered but she objected. “He is weaker on one on one fights. I will be okay. I promise.” He insisted before she pulled him in for one quick kiss before she left with the others. “LET’S DO THIS!”**

Chat Noir blocked Hawkmoth’s attack and started moving backwards until his feet met the first step of the stairs. Turns out that Gabriel was equally good at martial arts and determined to achieve victory. “You can still stop this madness father!” he said and avoided another hit while climbing a few steps higher. He didn’t speak he just kept on pushing them both higher until the first landing where they switched places and now Cat Noir was the one making Hawkmoth fall back. They all knew that there was no way the miraculous had healed all of the wounds from the battle in the morning, on neither Cat Noir nor on Ladybug, fact that caused and unusual weakness on the heroes. His arm still hurt every time he protected his side from Hawkmoth’s cane and Ladybug still flinched on every sudden move she made, but they didn’t have a choice. This has to end today. It is their last chance. They win or they die. Nothing in-between. Some call it choices, others call it fate but either way, their lives would be settled that day. 

Their staffs kept clattering until they reached the next  landing where Chat Noir finally found the chance to charge. He held the staff from both edges and pinned Hawkmoth on the railings. His eyes shined when he saw him struggle “I know that you never loved  _me_ but you said you love  _mom_ ! You are doing this for  _her_ !” he clanged his teeth and threw him on the ground. Hearing his grunt sparked some satisfaction  in him to be honest “What will she say when she sees what you have done to get her back?” he asked furiously and walked towards him for one more strike. He hit him in the head and placed his hands on his neck. “I would love to strangle you right now! Watch the life slowly leaving your body with each gasp!” he grinned for a mere second and one of his hands moved lower, to his chest. “But I am not like you!” he stated and touched the miraculous in order to remove it. Suddenly, Hawkmoth turned around and finally hit him hard enough on his side to break the stitching and actually toss him at the top floor of the Eifel Tower. 

“We have to help him!” ladybug called to Queen Bee next to her, once she heard him scream in pain. “If we find a chance!” Rena replied dodging a hit from RogerCop. “She’s got a point!” Bee agreed and hit his whistle with her fist, releasing an akkuma for Ladybug to capture. They all had seen Zomizou’s zombies heading towards them but the rest of the villains, especially Annansi, did not give them the space to deal with them. Viperion played chords on his harp so loud to shoot the masses away or to Pegasus’ portals that he would have broken all the strings if it wasn’t for magic.

Hawkmoth walked pass his aching body that was bleeding on the floor. The sun sunk deeper in the horizon. He stood proudly on the balcony of the tower watching the battle. Sapotis and zombies reaching closer to the heroes that were trying to hold them off, along with Princess fragrance, Befana, Dark owl, Guitar Villain, Evillustrator, Stormy weather, Gorizila, Reverser, Horrificator, Kung Food and all the rest of his akkumas that were not visible from up there. He smiled widely when he heard the Dragon Girl yell “INCOMING!” and saw a huge mass of glitter crashing from the sky into the ground and Dark Blade’s army Miraculer,animan and Pharaoh with his mummies appeared next to Style Queen and Malediktator . Immediately a green protective sphere formed around the obviously overwhelmed team. He saw Ladybug call on her lucky charm. He made contact with Annansi and was stunned to see a miraculous box drop on her hands. “We have to get up there!” she said.

“Do you see that?” Chat Noir said leaning his back against a wall gazing into the sky colours changing from blue to red to purple. “Do you see all the pain you’ve caused?” he asked again. Hawkmoth turned around. “Every single person down there right now is suffering! BECAUSE OF YOU!”. He stayed silent as he listened. “Look at them!” he paused to take a deep breath and tears appeared on his green eyes “look at _me,_ father.”. “I don’t deserve to be called that.” He admitted. “No...No you don’t” Cat Noir grunted “but please...ugh!…” he stood up and limped closer “There is still time to start over. We will find a way! Just ...let us help you” he pleaded. 

“Remember what happened last time this showed up in my hands?” Ladybug, who had just appeared, asked smilingly. “There is no Mayura to help you now. You made sure she died too!” she finished coldly. Hawkmoth and Cat Noir were surrounded by all miraculous holders. Hawkmoth opened his hands and dozens of white butterflies flew behind him and were then scattered in the purple sky. “You are right. All of you. All I wanted was to fix the mistakes of the past but... I ended up making more...” he sighed and looked at Cat Noir’s eyes. He never broke that contact. He looked at him, untin the end. “Dark wings, fall”. Gabriel’s hand reached for Cat’s and placed his medallion in his fist.

Ladybug nodded “Miraculous Ladybug!” However their wounds from earlier did not heal completely. “Promise me you will find a way to awaken your mother.” At his nod he continued “I should have at least tried to be your father. I let greed and power to turn me into something I am not! I just, wish I could turn back time and make the right choice...” with his eyes still locked on his son’s he walked backwards. “I’m sorry.” He apologized with wet eyes. Grinningly opened his arms again “Dont you ever forgive me!” he ducked backwards and his body disappeared into the void “Wait! No!” Cat yelled as Ladybug jumped after him with her yo-yo spinning to wrap around Gabriel, but he pushed it away. Cat Noir grunted and collapsed on his knees behind the railing in pain. Bee held him in her arms worried. Carapace and Rena jumped too but they were too late.

He screamed once he saw him hit the ground and blood coming out of his head. He buried his face in Chloe’s hug. All of them were stunned. None of them meant for him to ever die. Okay, maybe Adrien and Nino a wee bit but not really. They all landed around his life less body and reporters rushing towards them and the deakkumatized people around them. <This is not a good time> they all thought glancing at each other but mostly at Ladybug who was starring at Cat Noir next to her ready to collapse, both from physical and mental exhaustion.

His eyes were burning. When the reporters arrived he quickly stood up straight and put on a fake smile, which he had learned to do very well by now. He placed his fist in the centre of their circle and all of them smiled at him as they exclaimed simultaneously “POUND IT!”. He cleared his throat “I am sorry milady I am about to transform back!” he lied as he leaned to kiss Ladybug’s hand as always, while he truly only wanted her to hug him. “You can handle it, right?”.She smiled and nodded before she watched him jump behind a nearby roof.

He detransformed in a small alley and just melted in a corner, still trying to get a grasp of what had happened in the last 24 hours. Tears would not stop rolling down his cheeks. Why the hell was he crying? About the loveless man that tortured him? His enemy? What was that supposed to mean?

It was now night and it started raining as the street lights glowed one after the other spreading their dim light over the wet empty pavements. He stood in front of the huge intimidating garage gate of the manor. His cheeks were covered in tears camouflaged by the raindrops that have been piercing his shoulders for the past hour he wondered around an empty Paris with all the people driven inside by the sudden change of weather. He didn’t know how to feel. Hawkmoth was finally gone. But so was his father, who might have never loved him back, but still... It seemed that, no matter how hard he tried to hate him, he just...couldn’t. His mother was trapped in an eternal sleep, which he doubted he would ever be able to pull her out of and Nathalie… He was close with her, even before Emile disappeared. And she was gone too.  He finally decided to go back home.

Adrien ignored his pain and Plagg telling him to rest. There was something he needed to do first. He walked in his father's empty office. He contained himself and walked to his mother's portrait, pressed the buttons and appeared down there again. The place he hoped he would never have to see again, but everyone knew that was not the case, including him. He inhaled deeply and made his way to his mother, tying to ignore the memories of the last few days flashing before his eyes. Her seemingly lifeless body laying cold behind the frame. Blood that was spilled all around her was now dry and thick, covering the silver encarved chains  
Another deep breath before walking down the spiral ladder. 

  
He could not loose her too. He needed her. He didnt know the exact reason but he did. With all that had happened to him the latest years of his life, especially the last weeks, taught him to always have a small hope for the impossible. He expected to at least see her body or at least some blood. Did Siren's flooding wipe it off? Nothing indicated that someone had fallen off the bridge above him. Did ladybug save her? And if she did, why didn't she heal them? But where could she have gone? Even if she was alive, she couldn't just get up and leave after a fall like that! "Nathalie?" he called receiving no answer. Maybe the water moved her on the other side of the room. He started calling for her, wandering around the empty dark cages and everything that was in the "abandoned dungeon" pack. He did not find her. How? Maybe she could walk and got herself to a hospital. Could she still be in the house? 

He decided to look at the security camera footage. Before he went up the stairs he came across the ukulele Luka played during his short stay there. He didn't have the energy to tell him that it was his. His aunt Amelie had brought it to him on his seventh birthday, two years after he started piano lessons. He had loved it but Gabriel was annoyed by the noise he made with it apart from it supposedly being 'lower class' instrument. A week later it was gone and he never saw it again. Gabriel didn't made an effort to throw it in the trash along with other of his useless and annoying belongings. He decided to take the ukulele with him upstairs. 

Plagg's healing powers had started to wear off on him. Once he walked into his room, pain struck his leg and then his side making him fall against the wall groaning. "Adrien that's it! For the hundredth time: the healing was not done properly and you have to rest your body!" Plagg said angrily. " See? Even Plagg agrees!" Tikki ....." When did you come over?" Adrien asked surprised while trying to regain his balance. "Just now" Marinette stood in front of him offering her help. Together, helping each other, they chrashed on the couch, next to the suitcases she had brought from the bunker, having to hear their kwamis  chatting annoyed.   
-why do they always do this Tikki?  
-When did they do it before?  
-Not them! All of them! All the owners we ve ever had! It's stupid!  
-What, caring about the others?  
-Not caring about themselves!  
\- It's called selfless, Plagg,  but I see your point.   
\- I m gonna grab some food, coming sugar cube?

  
The couple just nodded and grinned when they gave them food. When they left, their smile faded away and they looked at each other. "How are you feeling?" Marinette asked. "I don't know..." He confessed and looked down "How am I supposed to feel? I mean I m happy, that  H awkmoth is finally defeated even though we never wanted it to end that way. I am sad that my father and Nathalie are dead, actually extra sad about that." He stood up and started pacing "But then I am also angry that he never even wanted me for his son and that he almost killed me and then, I am trying to make peace with the memory of hurting you but I cant because it's just too much! And only to contribute to that, my mom is in a box in the basement, and I will probably won't even have the chance to even try and wake her up because I am ending up in an orphanage!" He sat back down shaking, running his fingers through his hair and tears rolling down his cheeks. His next words came off as a shaky whisper "Once the job is done we shall return the miraculous to the guardian, so I suppose that's why you are here... ". " What? You couldn't be more off you silly cat!" she smiled making him grin at the nickname he had almost forgotten. "I am here because I care about you, and I am worried.  The others wanted to come too but I sent them to the bunker to get their stuff. Honestly Adrien, I think you sometimes forget that we're a couple.  You are the one who always told me not to assume the worst out of everything.  Besides, I thought we should keep the miraculous as it is at least for the next month  anyway. "

They stayed in silence for a few seconds lost into each other's eyes. So much to be said and so much to be felt so much to be lived and so little time. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to give all of himself to that girl, but he also knew he shouldn't. He didn't even know if she wanted him to touch her. After the things that happened to her, she had been more reserved. They didn't have the chance talk about it at all. About anything really. They wanted to build their relationship and nothing was to stop them anymore. They would be a proper couple now. However, it wasn't a good time for starting right now, but they had to do something before she had to leave. -Oh dear, don't leave, please stay with me- he thought. “Will you stay with me?” he asked. “Of course I will.” she smiled and extended her hand, inviting him in her arms. He gently layed his head on her lap and let her hands play with his hair. Marinette started humming a lullaby. They were both extremely tired, so they both fell asleep almost immediately. Had they tried to sleep alone, they would be miserably unsuccessful. They might have not fully admitted it or understood it yet, but they needed each other. Badly.

Adrien woke up on the couch alone. Where did Marinette go? Her bag is still here. He checked the bathroom but didn't find her and continued his search in the rest of the house. He entered the dining room and an angelic voice reached his ears. He followed it happily to the kitchen. He found his lady cooking breakfast singing, with Tikki helping out and Plagg devouring a big chunk of  Camembert as always "Good morning" He whispered in her ear hugging her from the back. Marinette smiled and it kissed his  cheek "Sit down, the eggs are almost ready". "Wow thanks" he grabbed a cup and opened the fridge. "There's tea and coffee on the counter" she informed as she served the small round kitchen table. "Bugaboo, I am hurt; don't you know that cats drink milk in the mewrning? " she only smirked and sat opposite to him at the table. "Are you for real?" She asked both amused and annoyed when she saw him drinking his milk catlike. They burst out laughing and started eating.

"I just thought of something" Adrien said " What am I going to eat?". " For now eggs and beacon. I didn't go to the bakery so we're being English today" she sipped her tea. "No seriously Marinette! I don't know how to cook!". She smiled cunningly "What am I here for?". "But not today..." she added "I promised my parents I d be home for lunch and it's quite late already." Adrien looked dissapointed but nodded understandingly. He didnt want to be alone in this huge mansion. "Dont worry..." she touched his hand on the table "Nino and Alya might come over later, I will text you and I will be here tomorrow morning to go to the morgue together and organise everything."

They hang around in his room after they cleaned up. They played some video games and table football. There was a long inevitable conversation neither of them wanted to start. It wastheanswer to the most asked question since yesterday, especialy stated by reporters "What is next?". None of the team was ready for this, but they had to soon. What was next for now was to giev eeach other some space.

It was time for Marinette to go. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror to fix her pigtails when Adrien started playing familiar cordes on the piano. "I like them better like that" he said. She let her hair down and moved beside him to observe him play a tune she recognized. She turned red like Nathaniel's hair when he started singing 

**_ Love of my life dont leave me  _ **

**_ you've stolen my love, you now desert me  _ **

**_ Love of my life, can't you see?" she smiled and started singing along  _ **

**_ "Bring it back, bring it back  _ **

**_ Don't take it away from me Because you don't know What it means to me _ **

He played on for a while. He stood up and held her hands in his. "Don't go" he begged. "You know I have to" she reminded. Adrien looked down disappointed. He obviously didn't want to be alone. She cuped his face with her left hand "Don't worry, tomorrow morning I will bring croissants." she promissed smilingly.  
He helped her take her bags down the stairs and walked her to the yard door. They hugged "Whatever you need call me okay? Even if it's 3AM." He agreed and kissed her softly goodbye on the lips.

It was weird seing her smile. He hadnt seen her smile in a long time. He realized he had missed it and he promisedhimself that he would not let anything steal it. Not again.

Truth is that, she wasnt really happy. She loved Adrien and wanted to help, but all that joy she showed was not her, at least not anymore. She knew that Adrien needed her support and the least she felt she could do was smile and so, she remembered her past self, before Lila and before being akkumatized, before... She was still trying to make herself comortable with Adrien's and Tom's touch, but let' s just say she was shy enough to hide all of it. "What the hell am I doing?" she thought to herself as she walked towards the place she called home. "What destroyed me last time was not talking!What am I doing it again?" She sighed as she opened the door of her bakery and immediately found herself burried in her parents' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your review and ideas in the comments. Did you like the singing because I am thininking of making more of those? The lyrics included in this chapter belong to Queen


End file.
